


Behind The Bright Lights

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a person of interest in the death of a paparazzi photographer.  Rob Larsen is a lawyer working with Adam on the case.  Rob knew Adam during the few weeks Adam was in college but Adam doesn't remember him and Rob is happy to leave it that way. Unfortunately, the crush he had on Adam when he was younger hasn't gone away and only intensifies as they work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is strictly from Rob's POV so I can introduce him but the POVs will change. I've been toying with this story for a long time. It's Adam / OMC. Not sure how people will like an OMC character but after months of tinkering with it, I've decided to just start posting it. Although I have the first 10 chapters done, I don't know how many they'll be in total - maybe 20(ish)? I'll update every Wednesday. :-)

Robert Larsen squeezes the doorknob until his knuckles turn white. He wants to die; well, not figuratively, although if the nerves in his stomach don't settle down soon who knows what will happen. What he wants to do is quit his job, get in his car and drive off. He's not a spontaneous person by nature but the urge to flee and leave everything behind is clawing at him, thanks to the man on the other side of the door. He knows he isn't really going to up and quit. He's the most loyal, dedicated junior attorney in the firm. It's just that he'd rather be doing anything else in the world than face - _him_. Hell, he'll take jumping out of an airplane to opening the door, and that's saying something.

Rob smoothes his hands down his navy blue blazer, takes one last calming breath before opening the door to greet the man who broke his heart when he was eighteen.

He sees him instantly for he's the type of person that you can’t help but notice. He's leaning against the window with his back to the room. Wearing a dark chocolate leather jacket, tight black jeans and studded, brown suede boots, Adam Lambert looks incredible just as Rob knew he would. He's seen plenty of pictures of him in magazines but it's the first time they've been in the same room since college. He's thinned out since then, dyed his hair and became a superstar. Rob always knew Adam was destined for stardom. Even in college he had a magnetic, engaging personality.

Adam's assistant and best friend, Derek James, is sitting at the long table. Rob met him yesterday during a preliminary meeting. Derek's polite, handsome in a non-threatening way, and extremely protective of Adam. Listening to him yesterday, Rob got the feeling they're more like brothers than friends.

Sitting across from Derek is Rob's boss, Steve Wilder. Otherwise known as Mr. Wilder, or in Rob's mind, Mr wishes he was wild Wilder. ESPN anchorman, Chris Berman, would love that nickname. He adjusts his glasses and walks into the room closing the door behind him.

"Good morning." he says to everyone.

"What's so good about it?" comes the reply from the window. Rob knows Adam must be angry and frightened over the turn of events in his life, but really, would it kill him to turn around and greet him. Rudeness is one of Rob's biggest pet peeves in life. Sometimes he thinks the world would be so much better if people used common courtesy with each other.

Derek and Steve both mumble their greetings from their seats at the long table. Rob sets his notepad, pen and coffee down at the end of the table, next to Derek.  This will place him between Adam and Derek.  His job is to get the clients comfortable enough to talk freely about the situation they find themselves in.  If that means he needs to be friendly with Adam then so be it. He wants to make partner and this case is his best shot.

Derek gets up and walks over to Adam. He puts his hand on his shoulder and quietly asks him to join them at the table. Adam runs a hand through his jet black hair and turns around. He glances at Steve and then turns his blue eyes to Rob. He knows they're blue even though he can't see them clearly from across the room. Although blue is almost too plain to describe them.  When he's laughing with friends, they're a bright baby blue.  They're cobalt when he's intense or singing one of his 'I want to fuck you' songs.  Not that those are the actual lyrics but they might as well be with all the innuendo laced through the songs.

Adam's eyes flick over his hair, cut like George Clooney but a little longer. He really should've had that haircut last weekend. Adam looks over Rob's glasses, down his slightly crooked nose.  His eyes skim over his perfectly clasped tie and jacket.  He knows what Adam sees, what everyone sees. The young hot shot trying to climb the corporate ladder. Rob works hard to portray the take no prisoners, straight laced attorney, even if his personality is anything but outside of work.

Adam walks over and sits at the head of the table. Rob takes in his strong jaw, the small faint lines around his eyes. He always thought Adam had the perfect nose - long and straight - and time hasn't changed that. It's still perfect. His skin is a little rougher but Rob can't tell if that's from the stubble he didn't bother shaving off or the hard life of a celebrity.

This is the face of a man, not of the boy he remembered. This face makes men and women fall at their feet and beg undying love. It's plastered in every gossip magazine and internet blog.

One thing is perfectly clear. He's even more handsome now than he was then.

"Look, we all know why I'm here. Derek said you're the best attorneys for this job and I trust his judgment implicitly. I'll be totally honest and open with the answers to your questions but the answers stay in this room with the four of us. If anything I say, to either of you, leaves this office there will be hell to pay."

If Adam thinks that will intimidate Rob, he's about to be disappointed. Rob's worked with many celebrities. Adam's a teddy bear compared to most of them.

"I'm sure you're aware of client confidentiality," Rob starts but Adam waves him off.

"Until some secretary finds your notes and sells it to the highest bidder."

Steve, used to dealing with celebrity A types jumps in to soothe Adam's ruffled feathers. "Rob has worked on many highly sensitive cases with me. Your secrets could not be in better hands."

At that Adam looks at him for a minute, taking his measure. Rob fights off the need to run his hands through his own black hair.

"Glad to hear it," Adam replies. His demeanor immediately changes from combative to open.  He extends his hand and offers his own greeting, instantly radiating charm. "Hi, I'm Adam Lambert. Nice to meet you, even under these circumstances. I apologize for my rudeness before. This isn't the best of times for me."

Rob looks down at Adam's hand and thanks his lucky stars Adam doesn't recognize him. He shouldn't be surprised. Adam's not the only one who's changed.

He shakes it, refusing to acknowledge how it feels to finally touch him, and says "Robert Larsen. I understand. Please no apologies necessary."

Rob picks up his pen and takes a sip of coffee. Not the best of times? He almost snorted at the understatement. Adam's in trouble, very serious trouble. A couple days ago the body of the most infamous paparazzi photographer, Wes Miller, was found in the back alley of Adam's favorite hang out, Bottoms Up **.**   Wes and Adam had a few run-ins in the past couple of months. In fact, Wes even filed a complaint after Adam ripped his camera out of his hands and threw it on the ground. For his part, Adam went to the police and started the process of getting a restraining order.

How do celebrities deal with these people all the time? Rob can't imagine living life in a fish bowl.  His senior year of college, he had a chance to become a model, do some acting but he turned it down.  He had no desire to be a celebrity.  If he wants to get drunk with his friends, he doesn't want to worry about it being on the cover of the Enquirer or US Weekly. 

"Adam, why don't you tell us everything that happened Tuesday? Begin from the time you woke up until the time you went to bed."

Steve's voice jolts Rob to attention and he begins taking notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam tells his story to the two lawyers and wonders how he ended up trying to defend himself for something he didn't do.

Adam mentally shakes his head. He can't believe he's here, in the conference room of a high powered law office trying to defend himself against something he didn't do. Not that he hadn't thought about doing something to Wes during the last few weeks.  Wes was crossing the line of camera in your face to downright harassment.  But murder?  Never.  He wasn't even thinking bodily harm - well not much of it anyway.  He should've filed for the restraining order Derek suggested a long time ago, but he thought it would bring out more crazy paps stalking his every move. He thought he could work with Wes, give him a smile and picture, joke with him on video. That was Adam's way of controlling it. Meet them on your own terms, "never let them see you sweat". He went out of his way to be nice, turning their ugly questions on themselves with a witty comeback. Unfortunately, it made the public like him more which caused more crazies to come after him. Who would have thought an intelligent, witty rock star could exist? Sometimes he wishes he could go back to making his music and singing in little clubs where nobody knows him. He will never admit that tidbit to anyone. Nobody wants to hear a rich, successful singer bitch about their life.

People think they know him but they don't. They only want a piece of him; his autograph, a picture, a hug. Guys only want to be with him because of his fame, not for who he is. Not that he's a saint, far from it. Men use him and he uses them. Lately, though, it's become empty and mundane.  Truer words were never sung than the line from David Bowie's Fame, "puts you there where things are hollow". His only true friends are Derek, Tony and Jake. They grew up on the same street and have known each other since they were eight. There isn't anything they don't know about each other, and he knows without a doubt, they will always have his back and he will always have theirs.

"I got up about 11, made breakfast, and checked my website to make sure the new song was posted.  I took a shower, watched some TV, then headed off to the recording studio. I was at the recording studio with Zac Donovan and Jeff Greene. Zac is the producer and Jeff is the sound engineer. We're working on finishing up the CD by the end of next week. I was supposed to do a promotional photo shoot that night but it was postponed so I called the guys and scheduled a night out."

"Who are the guys?" Rob asks.

"Derek James, whom you've met," Adam says with a nod towards the man.  "Jake Johnson and Tony Meserve. My friends."

Rob nods and Adam continues. "I went back home, changed and picked them up for dinner. After that, the three of us went to _Bottoms Up_. We were there until about one, ran into Wes on the way out. He was shouting at me, trying to instigate something. We ignored him and left. I got home about 2, checked on my website to read the fans comments to the song, then went to bed."

"Did you see Wes on the way into the club?" Steve asked.

"No, only afterwards."

"We know from eye witness accounts Wes was staking out the scheduled shoot. How did he know you were at the club?"  Adam blinks at the stupid question.  Everyone knows it's his favorite place to visit when he has time but he answers the question anyway.

"He either guessed since it's my usual hang-out, or he somehow found out. There is no such thing as a celebrity having a quiet night out with Twitter in the world. Someone probably posted they saw us there."

Adam can't remember the last time he was able to go out to dinner without a camera getting shoved in his face. He tries to make time for the fans, although he does refuse sometimes, especially if he's out on a first date with someone.

"Did you talk to anyone after you got home? Can anyone vouch they saw you, a housekeeper, boyfriend, anyone?" 

Adam has an insane urge to reach over and push Rob's glasses up his nose.  They look like they're ready to fall off at the smallest movement. 

"No, I went home alone and didn't place any calls."   Adam fights a grin when Rob scrunches his nose and uses his forefinger to stop the glasses from falling off.  His gaydar isn't going off but it hasn't worked right since he became famous.

"So, you basically have no alibi at the time of his death."

All thoughts of Rob and his glasses vanish the minute Steve makes the comment.  Adam tries to control his temper. It's rare he ever loses it but the way Steve said it makes his blood boil.

In a voice hard as steel he says, "I don't need an alibi. I didn't do anything!"

Rob decides to intervene. "We know you didn't. Mr. Wilder was merely stating a fact. Wes was there for a supposed meeting with you. His roommate told the police Wes was excited because he thought he was getting a big scoop on you. Do you have any idea what the story was about or why he thought you were to meet with him that night?"

"I have no idea where the guy got that information. Honestly, why would I go to Wes with some big story? Doesn't everyone realize we go on television for that? I would never go to a pap. I know some celebrities use the paps to keep them in the public eye. They tell them where they'll be, show up with some new person on their arm so a new romance story is planted. But that isn't me. I don't need to drum up stories. I don't want to be in the public eye, but I also refuse to cowtow to them and stop living my life. I like hanging with my friends and I refuse to give them the satisfaction of dictating my life."

Rob and Steve share a look and Adam would love to know what's going on in their heads. He hopes they believe him. He doesn't want anyone working for him that's going to question his word.

Derek's known Steve a long time but he doesn't know much about Rob. That makes Adam more than a little nervous.

"I would suggest you go about your routine as you normally would. Rob and I will begin making inquiries with the roommate and others to see if Wes said anything more about this story he was supposedly working on. Do you have any interviews scheduled?"

"Yes, I have one with MTV and one Access Hollywood about my upcoming CD later today."

He's not looking forward to it. He's always loved the promo circuit but he's dreading these. He can only imagine the questions they will be asking.

"Keep them.  You'll only look guilty if you cancel.  If they ask you about Wes, don't give any specifics and only reiterate that you know nothing about what happened."

Adam and Derek get up from the table. He wants to tell them he didn't do anything but he did that once. He's not going to keep repeating himself.

He notices Rob picking up his things, his eyes focused on table. He looks to be about Adam's age.

"Thank you," he says, holding out his hand.

He watches Rob push his glasses up on his nose and Adam doesn't stop the smile this time. His eyes are dark brown, too dark for Adam to read them. He wonders, yet again, what Rob's thinking. Does he think he's lying?  Adam hates the thought of people thinking that about him. 

One thing in Rob's favor, he doesn't intimidate easily.

Rob takes his hand in a firm grip. "You're welcome."

His voice is strong and confident. It gives Adam the little boost he needs. He has a feeling Steve thinks he was involved. It's not anything Steve said or did. It's just a hunch.

It upsets him. Sure he may get angry but he wouldn't actually hurt anyone purposely. His family and friends get that. He wishes his lawyers would.

* * *

He and Derek exit the building and get into Derek's car.

Adam gets angrier the further they walk away from the office. His integrity has never been questioned, yet rumors and innuendo can destroy his career. The public wants to know who he last slept with and when, what he's wearing, and what kind of hair style he has. Sometimes it feels like art and music are second to his personal life. Like any of that matters when it comes to singing a song.

He could swear someone's setting him up but who? What possible scoop could Wes think he'd get? Adam lives his life like an open book. There isn't a lot the public doesn't know. He didn't want to be a celebrity scandal waiting to happen. He doesn't volunteer anything but he also doesn't lie when asked a question.

"So what do you think? Should we let them begin looking into this or do you want to meet with another firm?"  Derek asks once they're on the road.

Adam knows that Derek believes Wilder, Thompson and Jacobson are the best firm for the job. Derek did his homework to make sure Adam had the best possible legal firm on his side. He would not take any chances with Adam's future. Adam's positive of it.

"I trust your judgment. Although I think Steve has some questions about just how innocent I am." He strums his fingers on his legs while watching the scenery pass by.

"You've told me all about Steve's previous clients and his successes. I'm curious though, how much experience do you think Rob has with handling clients like me? He looks too rigid to let emotion guide him but is he aware of the publicity coming him way if word gets out I hired them? Do you think he can handle it?"

He knows better than most how a public firestorm and media scrutiny can cause even the most closed-off person to act like raving maniacs when pushed to their limit.

Derek tries to reassure him. "Steve has given me his complete background. He is more than capable. He was the attorney that handled Isabela last year. If he can handle that, I'm sure he can handle you."

That bit of information makes Adam feel a little better. Isabela was involved with another pop star, Dominic De'bosse. When Dominic beat her up, it was a media firestorm unlike anything ever seen. There was a lot of pressure from Dom's team to try to paint Isabela as a controlling, jealous bitch but Isabela took the high road and refused to get involved in mudslinging. She let the police and her attorneys handle it. She looked like the classy lady Adam knew she was. She told her story one time - at Dom's sentencing hearing.

"Just to be sure, maybe I'll give Isabela a call and get her personal take on Rob. I don't like to leave anything to chance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob thinks back on the day while Adam prepares a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors in advance. I've been so busy this week haven't had a chance to proof it.

Adam sits outside Rob's house, It's a nice house, a single story ranch with a two car garage. The lawn is perfectly manicured and the bushes neatly trimmed. It's exactly the type of place a lawyer would live - conversative and boring.

Does he show up unannounced or call first? He knows there's no wife he has to worry about. Adam found out he's gay, which took him by surprise. His gaydar didn’t even move when he first met him. And he's single, which was another surprise. Rob's attractive all right, he could easily have a boyfriend. Maybe he's too uptight and serious, like most lawyers Adam knows.

He picks at his thumbnail while he debates what to do. He wants to - needs to - find out more about one of the men in charge of his future. The best way is to catch him unprepared but is it stepping over the line to show up at his house?

Adam sinks lower in his seat and drops his head back on the seat while he argues with himself about what to do.

* * *

Rob, wearing his favorite sweats and an old, ripped tank top, is painting on the canvas in his living room. Painting is his passion but he decided early on that he had no desire to live the life of a starving artist. One of his friends called him a sell-out when he changed his major after his freshman year. Rob let the insult roll off his back. He doesn't paint to become famous. He does it for himself. Now he has the money to buy really good paints and supplies. As far as he's concerned, he has the best of both worlds.

Who was contacting Wes and making him believe Adam was behind the whole thing? What possible information could the mysterious person have given Wes to make him think this was some big, dark secret in Adam's past? Adam's past was pretty much an open book and he never tried to hide or deny anything. He lives his life with almost a smug confidence. He is who he is, and if you don't like it, tough. Rob admires him for that.

For most of his life, Rob's worried about everything he did. He tried too hard to make everyone happy, often times at the expensive of his own happiness. Turning 30 was his turning point. It wasn't about getting older and fearing his life was passing him by. It was more about realizing this is his only chance and he decided he was going to live it how he wanted to live it, not how his family thought he should. He became more confident and content. The bonus was how close he became with his family. Sure it took a while but Rob is at a point where he is finally comfortable in his own skin.

The only thing missing ia a special person to share it with. He never had a serious boyfriend. If he felt anyone was getting too close, he let them loose, not because he was afraid of commitment but because he knew they weren't "the one". Why waste time on someone you had no desire to spend the rest of your life with?

He wants what his parents have. They're more in love now than the day they were married. A smile plays on his face when he pictures his father kissing his mother good-bye whenever he leaves the house, always with two kisses, never one. Rob had once asked him why two. His father said it was very simple. The first kiss means he loves her and the second one is so she knows he means it.

Rob, at 15, thought that was the most romantic thing ever. He refuses to settle for the one kiss man. He wants the two kiss man, the man who would make sure Rob knows he's loved more than anything or anyone in the world. He's already kissed a few frogs on the way but it's worth it. Rob is positive his mystery man is out there somewhere waiting for him.

He wipes the sweat from his brow and laughs out loud in his empty house. If his co-workers knew what a romantic fool he is, they would probably all have heart-attacks from the shock. He doesn't hang out with them. As far as he was concerned work was work, and play was play and the two never meet. But it doesn't stop the people in the office from gossiping about him. Rob knows his nickname is "Iceman" but he doesn't care.

His mind drifts back to the meeting from today. He didn't think Adam would recognize him. He changed a lot from his college days. Adam knew him as Bobby, the childhood nickname that he hadn't shaken, so he wasn't worried about name recognition. Plus, he gained almost thirty pounds of muscle and grew three inches. He looked more like a pre-teen boy during college than the young man he was. He was a late bloomer, just like his father. All that didn't make him any less nervous about their first meeting.

The problem was the mad crush Rob had on Adam during school. He literally got all flustered, blushed to his roots, and stuttered whenever Adam was around. Adam always had patience with him and seemed so kind until Rob's roommate told him all the things Adam called him behind his back. He had quickly gotten over his infatuation. To think of people laughing about him way back then still made him cringe. He knew Adam wasn't the only one that did it but he was the only one that mattered to Rob.

Thankfully those years were behind him.

His doorbell rings, bringing him back to reality. He really needed to control this wandering mind of his. He was so lost in thoughts of another time that he forgot about the Chinese food he ordered. His mouth watered just thinking about sinking his teeth into his sweet-n-sour chicken, lo mein and fried rice.

He grabs the money from the counter and opens the door only to come face to face with the man who drove him crazy all those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we left, Adam showed up at Rob's door. This chapter, they eat take out and talk about the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Halloween weekend, the Northeast was hit with a big snowstorm. I was without power for a few days and then without internet until this past Sunday. I'll post the next chapter over the weekend to make up for it.
> 
> I noticed chapter 2 was all messed up. The ending paragraphs were stuck in the middle for some reason. Man, how you guys didn't get confused, I will never understand!

"Thank you for..." Rob's voice trails off and his jaw drops as he looks at the man standing at his door.

Adam is just as shocked as Rob obviously is. Although stunned is probably a more accurate description.

 _This_ is the straight-laced lawyer from this morning? He quickly verifies he's at the correct address but how is this the same guy? He looks relaxed, and, well sexy. His hair is without the product and looks to be soft and thick. He's not wearing those glasses that drove Adam nuts, but that just shows off his dark brown eyes even more. They make a man want to take him to the closest bed or couch, hell, even a wall would do.

Before he could make his apologies, Rob says, "Mr. Lambert. What are you doing here? Was there something you remembered that you forgot to mention this morning. Please come in. I don't think we should talk in the hall." Before Adam can respond, Rob grabs his arm and pulls him inside.

People rarely surprise Adam anymore.  He's seen to much of the world, but he still can't reconcile this guy - paint smeared on his cheek, looking like sex personified - with the man from earlier.

"Here, let me take that from you." Rob takes the food and puts it on the counter.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Rob asks, sounding a little apprehensive.

Adam gives him his best smile, hoping to put him at ease.  "I'll have water thanks."

Adam looks around the living room. It's a little disorderly but not messy. More like Rob was working on something and Adam interrupted him. However, the vibrant colors throw him for a loop. He would never have thought the guy owned anything other than brown or light brown, or maybe grey. His couch is a large overstuffed sofa in a deep purple big red and yellow pillows. The hard wood floor is covered with a giant white area rug with patches of yellows, reds, and greens in it. It looks like someone opened a bag of skittles and the candy melted into it. In fact, it would match well with a painting Adam has in his hall at home.

There's a curio cabinet in the corner filled with crystal ornaments. He walks over and looks at them, his curiosity taking over while Rob fuddles around in the kitchen. He instantly recognizes a few Disney characters but there's quite a few he doesn't know. And there are lots of glass flowers, all in vibrant colors.

So much color, everywhere.  Who would have guessed?  It makes him wonder what the rest of the apartment looks like.

Rob comes back in carrying his water.

"Here you go", he says as he passes it to him. "So, what can I do for you Mr. Lambert?"

"Please call me Adam," he says as he accepts the glass. "I'm sorry to bother you at home and hope you can forgive my intrusion." He glances at the paint covered clothes. "Did I catch you at a bad time?

Rob flushes, and damn if that doesn't make him even cuter. "I was doodling. It helps me relax."

"Doodling?" Adam asks after he takes a drink.

"Painting really."

Adam nods, glancing at the canvas in the corner.  He'd love to see what a completed painting by this man would like. "So, about why I'm here. I sort of checked your background out a little." He could see Rob getting riled up so he holds up his hands. "Nothing bad, I just called Isabela and asked her some questions. She's a friend of mine and I trust her judgment. Anyway, she gave me all the reassurance I need. I just wanted to tell you face to face. After what she said I felt a little guilty for even approaching her and thought I should be up front about it."

Adam waits for the outburst but Rob surprises him again. "If our positions were reversed, I would have done the same thing. Don't worry about it. I'm curious how you knew I worked with her though?"

"Derek told me you handled her case. She had nothing but great things to say. In fact, she could have talked all night if I didn't cut her off. She said I would regret it if I asked for someone else to work on this with me. Most importantly she told me I could trust you."

Adam looks down at the water in his hands for a minute before glancing back up into those eyes of chocolate. "While I'm here, what's your take on how the meeting went this morning. I already talked with Steve and got his take."

Rob blinks at the change in topic. "Give me a minute. Let me get some plates and we can talk."

Adam sits on the sofa while Rob gets the food from the kitchen.  He smiles when Rob takes a large pillow from the couch and sits down crossed legged on the floor at the coffee table, facing Adam.  He passes Adam the containers after he fills his plate. "Help yourself."

Adam tries hard not to laugh. When was the last time a man actually had him fend for himself, or better yet, didn't seem to care what he looked like.

"Thanks for sharing." he says around mouthfuls.

"You're welcome. Regarding the meeting, I think it went well. I think we need to find out who was contacting Wes. That is obviously the first step. Any idea on who would want to see you hurt professionally? Did you jilt someone out of money or steal someone's song."

Adam takes a drink. "Not that I know of. I'm not mean to people so I'm not aware of any enemies I may have. Now, jealous rivals, that's a different story. There are always new artists that will do anything to get a foot in the door."

"But how would that help them? I mean a bad story against you doesn't mean a new singer will automatically get a shot."

Adam watches as Rob sucks up a long string of lo mein. He has no doubt Rob did it unconsciously but it's still hard to fight the groan back.

"That's true to an extent but there are other things to consider. There are a lot of people willing to sell their souls for a chance at fame and fortune. Maybe I sang a song promised to some up and coming artist. It happens sometimes. It happened to me when I was trying to get my first shot. If I am the one standing in their way..." he let the comment hang.

Rob mulls that over while they eat. Everyone who's worked with Adam have nothing but good things to say. Everyone went out of their way to praise how nice he was and how considerate

"What about personally? Scorned boyfriend, back-stabbing friends, anyone like that?"

Adam frowns and thinks it over. "Nobody I can think of. I'm pretty friendly with my exes. Just because a relationship doesn't work out doesn't mean you have to be a dick about it. Actually, I can't think of guy that has said anything bad about me, and most defend me if a tabloid writes one of their famous "a close source" articles."

"So let me get this straight. You're a rocker, but a nice rocker? Isn't that an oxy-moron?" Rob wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"Ha, Ha...we aren't all bad. We just pretend to be. It feeds the fantasy.' He wags his eyebrows and they both laugh.

"Well, I think you should make a list of the places and times you've seen Wes recently. We can then go over each occurrences, why you were there and with whom, and see if anything jogs your memory. I can have our investigative team research anything we may come up with."

"That shouldn't be too difficult. I'll just read through the gossip rags. That will give us a timeline." Adam puts his fork on his empty plate. "Excellent food. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rob gets up and starts picking up. "Don't you get any private time out? How can you live like that, people always following you around?"

Adam shrugs. He's accepted it a long time ago. "It comes with the territory. Besides, I get free drinks everywhere, and let's just say there is never a shortage of beautiful men to dance with," he says with a gleam in his eye.

They carry the empty cartons and plates into the kitchen. Rob's hoping Adam will get the hint that it's time to leave. He has to hit the shower, and then get to bed. He has an early meeting in the morning. Thankfully, Adam heads over to the door.

Rob smiles and looks up at him. He notices leftover sweet-n-sour sauce on the corner of Adam's mouth. Without thinking, he reaches over and wipes it off with his thumb.

Adam grips his wrist. Keeping his eyes locked on Robs, he slowly lifts his thumb to his mouth and sucks on it. Heat floods Rob's face and he notices Adam's eyes have turned dark blue. Adam gives him a knowing smile and says "Sweet dreams". Without a word or backward glance he opens the door and leaves.

Rob drops his head against the door. Somehow he knows his dreams will be anything but sweet.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Rob meet again, to go over the last few times Adam saw Wes.

Two days pass without a word from Adam. Rob figures he wants to work directly with Steve now, given what happened at his place. They may not have crossed the line but they are definitely swimming in muddy water.

"Damn it," he mutters to himself. "Such an idiot!"

This is not the smartest career move. He wants to move up, not get fired. He has plans but he needs more money first. Mixing things up with a spoiled, rich celebrity is not what is going to get him what he needs.

Turns out he was wrong about being removed because later that day he gets a call from Adam asking him to meet him at Derek's place.

Rob jots down the address and agrees to meet him at seven. He leaves work at six knowing, with traffic, the normal fifteen minute ride will take much longer and he does not want to be late for this meeting. It's important he puts everything back to business between them.

He pulls up to the two story colonial home. The tan house is just like the owner himself - classy and understated.

Derek opens before Rob can knock.

"Welcome", he says with a smile, "Please come in. Adam is in the kitchen, right this way."

"It's a beautiful home."

"Thanks. I just moved in last year. I'm not done fixing it up but I'm getting there."

Rob follows him down the hall to the kitchen where Adam is waiting at the breakfast bar. Adam smiles at him and gestures to the phone at his ear. Unfortunately, there's only two stools so Rob is stuck sitting beside Adam. He was hoping to put a little more space between them.

Derek excuses himself to head to his office in the back. He claims he has work to do but Rob suspects he was only giving them privacy.

"Okay, sweetie. Ah, Sam, I miss you too. I promise I will call soon. Love you. Bye."

For a brief moment, Rob wonders who the guy is, and wonders what Adam's lover will think about it, but then remembers it’s none of his business. Adam probably says the L word to any number of groupies and thinks nothing of it. Rob, well, he's never said that word to any man in his life. People throw it around lightly but he isn't one of them. That word means more than “thanks for a roll in sack”. For Rob, it means commitment. Something Adam clearly doesn't understand.

* * *

Adam hangs up and turns his attention to him. Adam looks at the black suit and shiny shoes while Rob adjusts his glasses and opens his notepad. He doesn’t care what Adam thinks. It’s strictly professional between them.

“Too bad about the pants,” Adam says calmly as he takes a sip of his water.

“My pants?” Rob asks, confused.

“They’re too loose.”

Adam smiles as he watches Rob compose himself. He’s so much fun to flirt with. There’s nothing like watching someone who’s rigid and composed let their hair down. It’s been two days since he's seen Rob and he was starting to wonder if he imagined his reaction to him the other night. The minute Rob entered the room he knew he hadn't.

"It's a shame you’re wearing a shirt."

Adam’s eyes widen in surprise before his mouth brakes into a wide smile which Rob returns. How far is Rob willing to go with this little game?

"Tell you what. I'll remove my shirt if you remove your slacks. I'll even go first."

Adam gets to the third button before Rob’s hand covers his. His breath hitches when he feels his nerves come alive at the contact.

"Stop that," Rob reprimands him. "Remind me never to play truth or dare with you. I have a feeling I wouldn't have any secrets left." Rob laughs but Adam can tell he’s flustered.

So the cute lawyer has secrets. Adam would love to know what they are.

"Now, why did you want to meet here and why didn't you call Mr. Wilder. You should be discussing things with him."

"I told you on the phone, I don't want to make repeated trips to the firm. The office is too," he pauses, searching for the right word, "stuffy." He wrinkles his nose at the description. “And everyone is staking out my place. I may live in a gated community but it doesn't stop people trespassing. Since we were the ones discussing the list the other night, I thought we should go over it together. If you want to, I can go straight to Steve, but I thought you were also an attorney working my case. Or are you just Steve's glorified assistant?"

He knew that would get Rob to shut up and quit bringing Steve up. He doesn’t know why but he trusts Rob, and his instincts haven't failed him yet. He wants someone who’ll defend him because he’s an innocent man, not because he’s a rock star. He gets the feeling Steve is more about linking his name to stars and becoming a celebrity in his own right. Not that he isn't a good lawyer, because he’s more than good. But if things don’t go in Adam's favor, Steve wouldn't fight for him like he thinks Rob will.

To Adam’s surprise, Rob lets the insult pass without comment. "That's fine. I can fill Mr. Wilder in on our meeting tomorrow. So where's the list?"

Adam opens the folder in front of him and draws out a piece of paper. "There were three instances in the last three weeks outside of the normal interactions and they all occured in the week before Wes died. That's when he started acting strange. Prior to that I was in Asia for a press junket for the new CD so I hadn’t seen him in a couple months, but he was fine before I left."

Rob looks over the list. "This will give us a good start. Let's start with the first. You say on Tuesday you went to Ivy for dinner and Wes was there. The Ivy's a pretty popular restaurant for celebs so why was Wes being there strange."

Adam thinks back to that night. "He wasn't staking out the door like usual though. Instead, he was leaning against a street light adjusting his camera until he saw my car pull up. He said something like 'it was about time'. I got the feeling he knew I was going to be there. I was with a group of friends so I guess he could have found out," Adam shrugs. "Then he put his camera to my face and asked me how I thought the public would react when they found out. I had no idea what he was talking about. I said something like I'm sure they'd be surprised to find out that I need food to survive just like everyone else. He started saying something else but I just walked by him and went into the restaurant. It wasn't so much what he said but how he was acting."

"What do you mean? How was he acting?"

Adam takes a grape from the bowl on the counter and pops one into his mouth before answering. "Very confrontational. Looking to pick a fight.”

"Did anyone else you were with notice anything different?"

"Yeah, both Tony and Jake asked me what his problem was? They thought I must have driven over his toe or something. They've been with me at many places where the paps hang out so they would know if something was weird."

Adam pushes Rob’s glasses up on his nose when they slip down. He watches Rob nervously bite his bottom lip before clearing his throat and continuing the questions.

So much fun to tease.

* * *

"Maybe we can talk to them later. Now the second time was on Friday, at the sushi bar. Did you see him between Tuesday and Friday?"

"I could have but I honestly don't remember. You have to realize there are cameras everywhere when I'm out. I don't always notice who’s behind them. I remember that night because it was the first time Wes touched me. Shoved me more like it. It caught me by surprise as I'm sure you could tell by the pictures if you'd seen them. I wanted to take my fist and shove it in his face but he would probably sue me and have the reaction shot he wanted. He said something about everyone finding out the truth real soon and I wasn't the nice guy everyone thought. I asked him what kind of drugs he was on but he shook his head in denial. He said my career would be ruined. I ignored him and left. Even Josh said what a creep he thought he was."

"Josh who?" Although he knows Adam is going to say Joshua Ashford. The tall gorgeous movie star with pouty lips, green eyes and blond hair. Josh is on the cover of at least one magazine every month. He’s Hollywood's newest "IT" guy and the guy many believe to be having a secret affair with Adam.

Rob remembers reading that the guys have known each other for years, when they both lived in New York as struggling artist, way before they became famous. Joshua credits Adam with giving him his big break about three years ago - a lead role in his music video about a man strung out on drugs living on the street.

Many people expect them to get married one day. Even though they’ve both denied any romantic involvement and repeatedly say they’re just good friends, Rob knows that in Hollywood, good friends often mean more than the words imply.

"Josh Ashford. He’s a really good friend of mine. You should probably talk to him also. Wes followed us back to my place. I thought he was going to cause an accident. He didn't stop though, just drove by."

Adam admitting Josh spent the night with him, even while flirting with Rob and telling "Sam" he loves him, only confirms what he already knows.

Adam Lambert is someone he needs to keep at arms length or he’s going to get his heart broken.

Again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Rob meet at Derek's house to discuss the case.
> 
> (with the holiday, I totally forgot yesterday was Wednesday!)
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!

"Are you okay?" Adam asks a few moments later.

Rob blinks and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." That he's thinking about Adam kissing Josh - and more - is something he will keep to himself.

He taps his pen against the notepad before flipping to the previous page.

"You said it was the first time he touched you. What about the other times?"

He pushes his glasses up and looks at Adam.

"Whenever I saw him, he kept yelling out these questions that made no sense to me. When we went out, we started having security run them off so we could exit in peace. He kept getting more demanding and pushy. He went on and on about my secret."

Adam makes the air quotes with his hands for the last word, and Rob's mind immediately goes back to the last day he saw Adam during college. He made that same gesture when he was talking about a friend who wanted to set him up with someone who was "perfect" for him. Rob panicked, afraid Adam would find someone else when deep down he thought he was the one for him. So he snuck into Adam's dorm room, which was easy since he rarely locked it, and waited, naked and nervous, in Adam's room for him to return.

Unfortunately when he finally returned, he wasn't alone.

He fights off the wave of embarrassement at the memory. He still can't believe he did something like that. He was the quiet, unassuming, shy kid. Adam was the bold one. But somehow he worked up the courage to do it, and to this day he's still ashamed when he thinks about it.

Having to get up and get dressed, while Adam and his date turned their backs, wasn't even the worst part of it. No, the worst was when Adam had run after him down the hall. He had seen the tears of humiliation wash down his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him but Rob just ran. He'd rather die a horrible death than let Adam give him a pity kiss.

"Derek and I couldn't figure out what got into him. I mean he was staking out my house more than usual, even climbing trees trying to get pictures. Derek wanted me to get a restraining order but I figured Wes would eventually find a new target to harrass."

"So why didn't you? I mean if Wes really beginning to stalk you that seems like a logical choose."

"I didn't want the publicity. People don't realize what scum some of them are. Don't get me wrong, I know it comes with the territory but when they try to eavesdrop on private conversations, when they follow you into the bathroom, it can be overwhelming. Some are nice, they stay their distance take your picture and leave. It's the others that are the ones to worry about. Wes only become one of those lately."

Rob drops his pen and looks at Adam. Really looks at him. "Is it worth it? Is all your success worth the lack of privacy, the intrusion?" He doesn't think anything would ever be worth that.

Adam doesn't even hesitate with his answer. "Honestly? Yeah it is. Being on stage, performing live and feeling the energy from the crowd, there is nothing like it in the world. Not even sex, although, it's a pretty close second," Adam adds with a wink.

Rob laughs as Adam intended. He really was too much sometimes. Their gazes lock and soon the laughter dies and his smile slowly leaves his face.

Adam reaches up to take his glasses off and Rob starts to panic. "What are you doing?"

"These are in the way." Adam's voice had turned low and husky.

"In the way?" He tries to grab them back but Adam's next words stop him.

"I want to kiss you, then gaze into your eyes."

Gaze into his eyes? Rob almost groans at the image.

Adam carefully put the glasses on the counter and takes Rob's chin in his hand. Rob looks at Adam's lips, then his eyes before going back down to his mouth. Rob should stop it. He knows this but he licks his lips instead. Before he feels Adam's kiss, Derek comes strolling back into the kitchen.

"So are you guys getting any progress made".

Rob quickly lifts his head away. Jesus, he almost kissed Adam. While they were having a business meeting. What the hell is wrong with him? Why is it Adam who makes him want to lose control and not all the nice boys his friends and family keep setting him up with?

He hastily shoves his notes in his bag. He needs to leave now. Some distance and perspective will put him back into control.

"Yes, I think we've made great progress. Now, I really have to go. Your home is beautiful Derek." He takes a moment before facing the man who turns his insides to mush whenever he's around. "Adam, I'll be in touch."

There, he hadn't left yet and he's almost got himself back to normal, back to not feeling jittery with Adam in the same room. Until he sees the look on Adam's face. It sends a shiver of terror and fascination down his spine. That's when Rob, the lawyer, does something he hasn't done since that day in Adam's dorm.

He runs.

* * *

"Rob, wait," Adam yells at him but it's too late. He stares at the closed front door and slams his hand against the wall.

"What got into him?" Derek asks from behind him.

"Me," Adam answers honestly.

"Fuck, Adam. What'd you do now?"

Derek's accusory tone struck a nerve.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Derek, being Derek, wasn't about to back down, which is why they've been friends for so long.

"I don't know what game you're playing but don't mess this up!" Derek shakes a finger at him before planting it on his hip. "He's the best lawyer for this. Hell, he's better than Steve. You need him to be on your side. So, I'm warning you. Do. Not. Fuck. This Up."

Adam collapses on he stool and plays with the glasses Rob forgotten when he bolted.

"I'm drawn to him," he admits, all the defensive anger that was there a few minutes ago now gone.

"Of course you are. He's sexy and smart and what guy wouldn't be attracted to him. But this is very serious business."

Adam's finger traces over the frame and around the edge. He carefully folds them and pockets them in his jacket before standing to leave.

"I know how serious this is, Derek. You don't have to remind me."

Derek gives him a hug. "Don't do anything that will get him fired. If you want to fuck him, fuck him. But wait until all this shit is done first."

A humorless chuckle escapes Adam. "See Derek, the problem isn't that I want to fuck him. Hell, that would be easy to handle."

If it was only sex, then all he'd be thinking about is whether Rob wears boxers or briefs and how quickly can Adam remove them. Would he leave scratches on Adam's back or finger marks on his arms? Or both?

Would he sneak out of bed during the night, or would he stay so they could cook breakfast together?

If it was only sex, then Adam wouldn't want to take him to dinner, ask him about his paintings and listen to his answer. He wants to smile when Rob tells him about his first kiss and hear about the broken hearts he's left behind. There's an endless list of things Adam wants to discover about him.

None of these have anything to do with sex, and all to do with the man himself.

Derek stands back. "I don't understand."

He wouldn't. Nobody would. He doesn't even understand it. But it is what it is.

"I want to date him."

Derek shakes his head as if making sure he heard Adam correctly. "But, you don't date. You're always saying you don't have time."

"Exactly."

Adam watches the changes in Derek's face - from puzzled to astonishment.

"Oh."

One syllable that says it all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam makes a rash decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammer errors, etc.... No time to review before I posted and didn't want to miss my Wednesday schedule. Work's a bitch!

Adam sits at his desk spending more time looking at the glasses next to his computer than the emails on the screen. The man they belong to taking up way too much space in his mind. He has no idea why he finds Rob so fascinating. Sure, he's attractive, but Adam meets attractive men all the time. He doesn't lose sleep thinking about them, so why this guy?

He slouches in the chair and picks up the glasses, holding them like they have the answer to all his questions.

Does it matter why? No, it doesn't. It only matters what he does about it.

Decision made, he makes the call. It takes only minutes to put things in motion but he spends the rest of the day wondering if he did the right thing.

* * *

Rob places a call to a friend at the Police Dept and finds out they're planning on "questioning" Adam in the next day or so. This wouldn't be a formal questioning but a questioning nonetheless. Celebrities have the luxury of being treated with kid gloves, much to his dismay.

One downside to this job is watching the rich and famous get preferntial treatment. Everyone denies it happens but everyone knows it does. If Adam was just a regular joe, he'd have been brought into questioning immediately.

Rob takes a sip of his drink and talks himself off the soap box. He has a job to do and Adam deserves his full attention. He'll give his normal clients, as he likes to call them, all his focus on Saturday morning when he volunteers his time at the free legal clinic.

He thumbs through his notes before meeting with Michael Reynolds, the firms top investigator. They run down the information Rob's collected.

"Sounds like there's a third party in the mix," Mike says in a voice that could rival James Earl Jones.

"I think that's obvious. Someone was feeding information to Wes. Question is who?"

"That's my job to find out."

Mike folds his six foot four inch frame from the chair. With his voice and height, it shouldn't be easy for him to blend it, but somehow he does.

"I made a list of the people to check out. The first three are his best friends. If Adam has any secrets, they'll know about it."

"It's usually the close ones you have to watch for."

Rob nods and watches Mike leave. He stands and walks over to his window, his mind on the meeting with Adam yesterday in Derek's kitchen.

It kills him to admit it but he's made a mistake. He thought his crush would stay in the past. He figured he'd see Adam and think about how silly he was in college. Instead, it's flared into an even more intense crush than before. Everytime he sees him, all he can think about is kissing him, touching him.

Getting fucked by him.

He runs a shaky hand through his hair. This has really got to stop before things go too far.

Why would Adam want to kiss him of all people? He's a rock star, for God's sake. He can have anyone so why him? He probably thought a nerd would be a nice change of pace.

And why is he thinking about this again when he just told himself it needed to stop.

He turns when he hears a knock on his door.

"Got a minute," Mr. Wilder asks before strolling inside.

"Sure," he says. The thing he likes most about Steve is he doesn't try to be his friend, just his boss.

"I'm going to get right to the point." Another thing he likes about him. There's no beating around the bush. "Adam Lambert called me this morning. He asked that you be removed from the case."

It takes a minute for the words to register and then he sits in shock. He's never been removed from a case. Not once.

To find out Adam asked for him to be removed gets his blood boiling. There is only one reason. He hides his anger beneath a cool exterior.

"Did he say why?"

"He just said it was personal. I'm sorry Rob. Maybe he just doesn't feel comfortable with you. Sometimes, we just don't click with a client. It happens to all of us. It's nothing against you or your ability. And don't worry, it won't be held against you. I know how valuable you are to this firm even if Adam doesn't." He turns to leave but pauses at the door.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off and I'll see you tomorrow. There's a case against a CEO I want to discuss with you. I think you should be the lead on it."

With that, Steve leaves the office.

Rob immediately calls Adam but gets his cell phone. Who the hell does he think he is? He's busted his ass on this case. Sure, it's only just started but he has a lot of time invested in this case.

Since he can't get a hold of Adam, he calls Derek. Derek must not know Adam was going to remove him because he informs him that Adam is at the studio today but would be at the club that night. Apparently, the guys are having a night out before Adam has to leave for his east coast press junket. Rob makes up an excuse for needing to see Adam that Derek seems to buy because he tells him what time Adam is going to be there, and then offers to show up a little later so they can have their discussion in private.

Rob's not in the right frame of mind to work on anything else today so he takes Steve's advise and heads home. He strips down to his briefs and starts to paint, taking out all his frustrations on the canvas. When he's done, he's covered in sweat and paint but he feels better. Painting does that for him in a way exercise never does.

When the church bells chime that it's eight, he realizes he's running late. He takes a quick shower and dressed in his best jeans, button up shirt and leather jacket. He's not sure what the dress code is but he hopes this will get him through the door.

Because there are things he needs to tell Mr. Adam Lambert. And they can't wait another day.

* * *

Adam loves this VIP room at the club. Two way mirrors line the wall so everyone in the room can see out but nobody can see in. This gives him the privacy he needs but allows him to enjoy the view.

He takes a seat on the couch while he waits for the guys. He debates calling Rob but he hasn't figured out exactly what to say. Somehow he doesn't think "Sorry I kicked you to the curb but do you want to go to dinner" will cut it.

Maybe Derek was right. Maybe he should have waited until everything was over.

The problem is he's not a patient guy. When he wants something, he goes after it until he gets it. You can't be successful being passive.

There's a knock on the door and all he can think is finally they're here. He's starving. He hasn't eaten all day but he wanted to wait for everyone first.

But when he opens the door he doesn't find his three friends there. He finds Rob - a very angry Rob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob confronts Adam about being removed from the case.

"Adam, Derek said you'd know this guy?" The clubs bouncer, Mike, asks him when the door opens.

"He's my lawyer."

"Was, you mean." Rob storms into the room, brushing his shoulder against Adam in what is clearly meant as a hostile way.

"You're pissed," Adam comments to his back.

"Ya think."

Mike looks from one to the other, clearly not sure he should leave Adam with this angry man but Adam assures him it's okay, and shuts the door behind him.

He turns to find Rob standing in the middle of the room like he's poised for a fight. If looks could kill, Adam would've died a quick death when he first opened the door.

Even so, all Adam can think is that he looks like a magnificent, angry Greek God. His jeans fit him like a glove and the white shirt highlights his tan. His hair is shiny and spiky, in an artful mess, much different than how he wears during work. It takes him a minute to realize what's missing.

"Where are your glasses?" he asks.

He can tell the question throws Rob off.

"What?" His hand goes up to his face before he shrugs and drops it. "Oh. I only need them at the office."

Adam walks a little closer and leans against the chair by the window. "Why only then?"

Adam watches Rob pull himself together and fights a smile. He is definitely not afraid or intimidated by Adam's celebrity status. It's been a long time since he's met someone who isn't afraid to tell it like it is. That's a big reason why he's attracted to him.

"Why did you have me removed from your case? I didn't do anything wrong, nothing, absolutely nothing wrong, and you know it!" Rob shoves his hands through his hair, mussing it up even more.

"You're very sexy when you're mad," Adam says as he approaches him.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" Rob asks as his hands fly up in the air in exasperation.

"Everything. This is why we can't work together."

Adam kisses him. Without warning. And it's fucking hot and wild. Just like he knew it would be.

He can tell Rob's still angry. He's yanking at Adam while his tongue tries to take control, but passion quickly takes it's place and Adam feels himself being pulled in closer, until their bodies are flush against each other. Until he feels Rob's arms go around his neck, holding on tight.

Damn, he can kiss. Adam's kissed a lot of guys, he should know when someone's doing it right or not. Rob does it perfectly.

"That's why we can't work together," Adam pants in his ear. "We're both semi-hard already. And we've only kissed."

He hears Rob take a steadying breath before he pushes him away.

"Jesus, Adam. This is all about you wanting to get in my pants?"

Rob turns around and before Adam knows what's happening, his jeans are down around his knees and he's bent over the couch.

"Fucking do me then and put us both out of our misery." Rob shoots him an angry look over his shoulder before closing his eyes and dropping his head. "Then leave me the hell alone."

Adam licks his lips and stares at that perfect ass. He wants to bury his tongue in it before driving his dick inside. His hands stroke over the toned flesh.

He has his fly open when Rob's words penetrate the haze of lust clouding his brain. If he does this now, he'll never get what he really wants. Sure, it'll be amazing, he has no doubt about that, but he wants more than his ass for a few minutes.

He feels Rob shudder as his hands touch his thighs and he almost loses his control. Almost.

He pulls Rob's jeans up as best he can until his shaky hands are pushed away and Rob finishes it on his own.

"I don't understand what you want from me," Rob says quietly.

Adam slowly turns him around. There's no anger left in those eyes, only confusion. His hand takes hold of Rob's. So warm and strong. He can't wait to hold it when they're walking down the street, or sitting at a table eating dinner.

He can't wait to feel it against his naked flesh - but only when the time is right.

"I want to date you."

* * *

Rob buries his face in the pillow once again. He's torn between smiling like an idiot or dying of embarrassment every time he thinks about what happened at the club.

His muttering and stuttering. Adam smiling patiently at him. The guys barging in when Adam was going to kiss him again. His escaping like a blushing virgin.

Adam's promise to call him tomorrow, which is now today when he sees the time on the clock. He didn't say what time though. Will it be morning or afternoon?

He groans into the pillow before kicking off the covers and climbing out of bed. Sleep is so not happening tonight.

He gathers his paints and stares at the canvas from earlier. So much anger in the heavy strokes. He taps the brush against his chin before getting to work.

He doesn't understand this hold Adam has over him. Why can he easily forgive Adam for what he did? Even before Adam started his explanation, Rob decided he didn't really care, because of those five words.

Adam wants to date him. Not fuck him. Well, eventually fucking would be involved if they're dating, but he could've fucked Rob tonight. Yet, he didn't.

He drops his head against the canvas, uncaring about the wet paint now on his face and in his hair.

It really wouldn't hurt if he played a little hard to get. Twice now, he's bared his ass for Adam to take. He wanted Adam to take him tonight - to ride him rough and hard. It wasn't all about anger though. Adam's always been this itch he couldn't quite reach. He figured if he had sex with him once, the itch would be scratched and he could move on. Finally put Adam behind him.

That only conjures up images of Adam actually standing behind him, thrusting into him, holding his hips as he….

Rob moans as he slips his hand down his body. He watches them in his mind, stroking himself faster and faster until he comes.

He pulls his hand out and stares at the mix of come and blue on his fingers. He wants to paint Adam. Not on a canvas, but his body.  Maybe Adam will let him do that if they date long enough.

Once he catches his breath, he takes a shower and wonders what he'll say when Adam calls.

Then he laughs at himself. Like he really has any choice.

It's scary and crazy but it doesn't matter.

He's fooling himself if he thinks any words other than when and where will leave his lips when the phone rings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam talks to the guys about Rob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Wicked busy with work and the holidays. I'll have a regular posting up Wednesday and my Lambski Christmas fic up by Thursday.

"So you and the lawyer, huh?" Jake asks after Rob leaves.

"Maybe," Adam answers with a shrug.

"Fuck, I knew it. Tony, you owe me a hundred bucks."

Adam stares hard at Jake and then at Tony, and notices Derek hiding in the back but not saying anything.

He's known them all forever. They've held his head while he puked his guts out after a wild night, saved his ass in more than one bar fight and let him cry when he got his heart broken.

He would literally do anything for them and vice versa. But this thing they have about his love life really makes him feel defensive sometimes.

"Why is my sex life always the subject of a bet?" He asks nobody in particular. "And how did you know about him anyway?"

Jake's hazel eyes dance when he cocks his head towards Derek. "He said, and I quote, 'Adam will be fucking him within a week, mark my words.'"

"Oh, really?" He asks Derek's back.

Derek has the decency to look ashamed when he faces him. "Look, that was before our talk, okay?"

"What talk?" Tony asks.

Derek smiles, his eyes never leaving Adam when he answers. "You want to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" That from Jake. He hates being left out of anything.

He looks from Jake to Tony before shoving his hand through his hair. They're waiting for him to say something but he doesn't know what to say.  Admitting he has a crush on Rob would be like going back to high school. Yet, how else does he explain?

"Adam," Tony says quietly. "We didn't mean anything by it."

Looking at Tony, you wouldn't think he'd be the most sensitive of the bunch. Six-four with muscles on muscles, he looks more like a Navy SEAL than a chef at a five-star restaurant.

"It's no big deal. I like him," Adam answers.

"Like him like you want to rip his clothes off, or like him like you want to take him home to meet Mommy?"

He blows out a breath and walks over to pour himself a drink, ignoring Jake's question for the moment. He should've known he'd have to spell it out. If the roles were reversed, he be making them spill everything.

"Somewhere in between," he admits shakily. He's not thinking about Rob meeting his parents. Hell, he's smitten but he's not stupid. They haven't even had a date yet.

"Woah," Tony says, summing up Adam's own emotions in that one word. Adam said almost the same thing when Tony first told them about Trish, his wife of three months now.

"Oh shit," Jake says at the same time. "Adam, remember the last time you liked someone not in the business."

Mike Cassidy. "Like I'd ever forget."

"You told us to smack you upside the head if you dated a nine to fiver."

He turns and looks at Derek. "I know." He looks at them all when he answers more firmly. "I _do_ know. But…."

Derek pushes him towards the couch.

"Sit. You talk, we listen."

He glances at the guys, his brothers in his heart, and collapses onto the cushion. They will listen.  All teasing aside, they will listen and offer advice. And, when he doesn't take it, they'll still be there to pick up the pieces without muttering one "I told you so" if everything blows up in his face.

* * *

Rob stares at the clock on his desk. It's two minutes since the last time he looked. Two lousy fucking minutes and his phone didn't ring once.

He's acting stupid. Adam isn't waiting around to place a call. He probably has a million things to do - interviews, photo shoots. Tons of things that have nothing to do with him.

Hell, Adam probably slept like a baby last night.

"Rob, package for you," his assistant, Lisa, says as she opens the door.

He glances up from the clock, shocked to see a delivery guy following her into the office.

"I was told to hand delivery this to Rob Larsen."

"That's me."

Rob signs for it and the guy leaves, Lisa following close behind.

He looks at the phone again. Five minutes and nothing. He's a damned fool. Waiting for a guy to call. He hasn't learned anything since college.

This shit is the reason he doesn't date. All the worrying and for what? To find out the guy you thought was special turns out to be one that can't keep it in his pants. Or someone that doesn't light your fire in bed.

He takes his frustration out on the tape and rips the box open. He doesn't know what he expected to find but it isn't the glasses he left at Derek's house. Nor is he expecting the attached note.

 _

Rob,

_

 _I'm a coward. I admit it. I'm half afraid you won't answer the phone when I call - half afraid you will. So, I'm leaving it up to you. Call me if you're still interested. I'll be waiting for my phone to ring. If it doesn't, I know where you stand and I'll never bother you again._

 _Adam_

Rob doesn't hesitate. He picks up the phone and calls his best friend.

"I'm fucked."

"Hello to you too," Susie says in that sarcastic way of hers.

"I'm serious. I'm in trouble." He strolls to the window and gazes at the sky.

"What kind of trouble?" He has her attention now. Her voice is deadly serious.

"Remember the guy from college I thought I was in love with," He leans his back against his window and bangs his head against the glass.

"Yes. Why?" He can picture her pushing her bright pink hair from her face. No matter how she cuts it, it always ends up falling in her face.

"He wants to take me out."

"I knew it!" She exclaims into the phone, piercing his ear drum with her high voice.

"There's something else."  His heart is beating wildly.  Is this what a heart attack feels like?

"What?" He can hear the excitement in her voice.

"It's Adam Lambert."

The phone goes dead and he wonders if their call was dropped. "Susie?"

"You never said it was him."

She's not nearly as excited as she was a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, well."

He tells her about the package, about a lot of things but leaves out the part about the case. Client confidentiality is something he takes very seriously.

"Suze? What do I do?" She's going to tell him he's a player and not worth Rob's time. But she surprises him, as she always seems to do, and tells him what he needed to hear.

"You grow a pair and call him."

He relaxes his tense muscles.  "Thanks.  So, how's Carl?"

He quickly places another call when they hang up.

"You called."

"What's the deal with you and Josh?" He asks without hesitation. He ignores the smile he heard in Adam's voice.

"We're friends," comes the easy answer.

"Friends can mean a lot of things." 

He feels Adam's sigh. "We're just friends. We've never had sex, never dated, never kissed. Nothing."

"Really?" Rob asks already smiling.

"Yes."

There's an awkward silence while Rob works out what to say.

"So, you called," Adam states the obvious and just like that Rob's grinning like a kid at a candy store.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob spends Saturday morning at the free clinic before he has his date with Adam that night.

Working Saturday mornings at the free legal clinic is one of the best parts of Rob's week, even if it can sometimes be disheartening. There's a never ending line of people being taken advantage because they're poor. They come for help with everything from parking tickets to child support. When he can help them, and they leave with less stress weighing them down, well, he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel like a hero.

"Ms. Roberts. They can't evict you," he begins to explain.

"But it says….." She starts waving the paper that was taped to her door.

"I know what it says." He takes the paper and puts it in her file. He hands her his business card instead. "You give this to him and tell him to contact me. Tell him I'm your lawyer."

He stares into the tired eyes of a woman in her early twenties but who looks in her forties. She has a two year old on one lap, sucking on his thumb. A four year old is standing on the side, gripping onto her mother's sleeve like a lifeline, while a six year old waits on a seat by the door.

When was the last time they had a good meal? Or felt safe?

"But I don't got no job," she says as tears gather in her eyes.

"We're going to get you some help. First, he can't convict you. You're only five days late on the rent. Second, he has to take you to court first. He can't lock you out of your apartment, nor can he take any of your stuff." He shuffles through his list of prepared papers he brings with him until he finds what he needs. "Give your landlord this. He'll understand what it means."

He smiles at the little girl and then turns back to his client. "When you were a little girl, what did you want to be?" He asks softly.

She looks away before answering, "A nurse. But my parents kicked me out when I got knocked up."

What parent could turn their back on their child when they needed them most?

"What if I told you I'm going to help you become a nurse? Would you want that?"

She looks at him skeptically. Like most people he sees hear, they don't trust easily. They've been burnt too many times to take the word of a stranger.

"You come see me here next Saturday. Same time. I want to know what happens with your landlord and I want to talk to you about taking classes Okay?"

She nods and gathers up the kids to leave.

"One more thing," he tells her as he digs into his briefcase. "Here." He hands her a hundred dollar grocery store card."

  
"What's this for? I don't need no hand out," she says stubbornly.

"I didn't say you did."

She hesitates before pocketing it. Relief washes over him. Too many times people's stubborn streak have them handing it back.

"It's just a loan," she emphasizes with a nod.

He returns her nod and watches as she shuffles to the door. She pauses to make sure everyone is holding someone's hand. When they finally leave, they're like a little train going through the door.

Sophia Roberts may not have any money, or a job. But it's clear she has a lot of love for her children. She'd never kick her kids out if they came home pregnant.

Rob clenches his jaw as he imagines how frightened she must have been at sixteen.

If he has to babysit those kids himself so she can go to class he will, because Rob _will_ attend her college graduation one day.

* * *

Adam checks his phone again. Rob's late for their date. Not by a lot, only ten minutes, but if he was as excited as Adam was for tonight, wouldn't he have shown up early? As he did.

Adam's about to call him when the maitre d shows up with Rob in tow.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a work call that I had to take."

"On a Saturday?" Adam asks the question before he can stop it.

"Thank you," Rob says to the woman before she leaves. "Yeah. It happens sometimes. I'm sure you can relate."

Something in the way he says it has Adam asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rob runs his hands through his hair before dropping them in his lap. "A woman came to the clinic this morning.."

"Clinic?" Adam asks as he pours them each a glass of wine.

"The free clinic I volunteer for downtown. Anyway, he tapes a letter to her door telling her she's been evicted and scared her into thinking she couldn't enter the apartment."

"Can he do that?" It doesn't sound like he can from what Rob's implying but Adam is clueless about these things. Just because something doesn't sound right, doesn't mean it can't be done.

"No, he can't. He called to threaten me when I first got here. That's why I was late." Rob gulps down the wine Adam ordered. "And I probably shouldn't have told you all that. It just gets me at how people without means are treated sometimes."

Adam smiles as he sips his drink. Rob's a lawyer, who paints on the side, has a love affair with colored glass flowers, and saves people in need in his spare time.

Even his mother would approve.

"Are you going to help her?"

"Damn straight I am."

There's a little grin, just barely, on Rob's face. It's one that could either break into a big smile, or turn into a frown depending on what happens next.

"You look amazing," Adam says, changing the subject, but stating the obvious.

Rob's wearing a pair of black, neatly pressed dress slacks and a dark purple dress shirt, sans tie. He can't see any chest hair but that doesn't mean there isn't some hidden. His hair is combed back and he's without glasses, giving him an unobstructed view of warm, brown eyes.

He really is a very good looking guy.

Adam's compliment works because he gets the mega watt smile. "Thanks. You look nice too. Then again you always do."

"Not when I'm hanging around the house in my sweats."

Rob chuckles at the joke. "Somehow, I think even that looks good on you."

"Somehow," Adam says slowly. "I think they'll look even better on you."

He watches the soft blush that stains Rob's cheeks. If Adam didn’t know any better, he'd think Rob doesn't hear compliments very often. Rob's nervous. He fumbles with his drink, almost spilling it before setting it down and placing his hands on his lap.

"I, uh," Rob clears his throat. "Um, I, well," he's saved from answering when the waitress arrives for their orders.

Adam doesn't try to hide his smile as Rob stutters with his order. He'll take on slumlords with conviction but gets all shy with Adam. Except for the time he flirted with him at Derek's.

Adam can already tell this is going to be one fun night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Rob have a date and Rob confesses the secret he's been carrying around.

"Doesn't it ever bother you?" Rob asks when a second fan stops to ask for Adam's autograph.

Both were teenage boys, probably thirteen or so, and both times Adam was cordial and polite. He asked their names and if they had any hobbies, and he signed their papers while the boys rattled on nervously. The look of hero worship was evident on their faces when they left.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted our date. I wouldn't have if they were adults, but I always try to make time for kids." He shrugs like it's no big deal but as Rob watches the boy with the red hair giving high fives to his family, he knows it's a really big deal to them. "Kids don't understand if you turn them down and it's only a minute of my time."

"I imagine older kids would," Rob offers.

"Probably but," Adam pauses for a minute, his eyes never leaving Rob's as they contemplate what to say. "They're at an awkward age, you know? And if giving them my signature makes them feel good, well how can I turn them down."

"I've been to dinner with a lot of celebrities and many of them do."

"Well, they aren't me and I'm not them."

Rob smiles and decides to speak the truth. "You're a teddy bear."

He has the pleasure of watching a grin appear on Adam's face. He takes a sip of wine he's been nursing for a while. Their plates were cleared half an hour ago and both refused desert. The problem is that Rob's not ready for their night to end, and once his glass is done there's no reason to linger.

The date was wonderful. He figured he'd feel awkward, given their history, but there's no lapse in conversation, no long silences.

Adam is still a lot like the boy he was at eighteen. Fame hasn't stripped him of his boyish charm, or his sweet disposition. He's as easy to talk to as he was then. His manners are something Emily Post would be proud of. Rob line of work has put him in touch with many rich and famous people. The vast majority of them are snobs, nothing like the public persona people "know". They'll do the nice things, as long as there's a camera around to capture it.

But not Adam.

He's the same guy Rob had a crush on before, only now he's even sexier.

"Do you want to go dancing?"

As much as Rob would love to, he's not ready to be tabloid fodder. "I'm not really in the mood for that tonight."

"A movie? Coffee? Walk on the beach?" They share a laugh before Adam turns serious. "Anything, just don't tell me the night's over yet."

Rob's heart does a little tumble at the idea that Adam doesn't tonight to end yet either.

"Something quiet. Where we can talk without having to yell."

"If you want total privacy, we could go to my place."

And there it is. The invitation Rob was hoping would come. It's the real reason he decided to take a cab instead of his car tonight. He told himself he didn't want to deal with parking, traffic, and everything else about driving in LA, but he really didn't want to worry about two cars if the night went well. He knew if he followed Adam home, or vice versa, he would've chickened out.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Adam bites his bottom lip nervously as he pulls into his garage. The easy atmosphere they had at the restaurant disappeared the minute he pulled away from the restaurant. He takes a quick peek at Rob, and sure enough his whole body is rigid and he's staring at his hands on his lap.

Adam hasn't been above manipulating or seducing guys who needed a little coaxing when nerves got the best of them, but Rob isn't even giving off vibes that he really wants to be here.

"I can take you home if you changed your mind," he says in the silence of the garage once he turns the car off.

Rob whips his head to look at Adam, and sure enough there's fear, terror, anxiety - basically all the emotions Adam doesn't want to see in those eyes.

"I have to tell you something. Before this goes any further."

Adam just knew this was too good to be true. A perfect evening down the drain. "What is it?" he asks a coldly. "Husband? Boyfriend?"

"Um, no, not that. I'm totally single. I, ah, I'm not sure where to start."

Adam sighs heavily before opening his door. "Come on. Let's go inside. I have a feeling I'm going to need a drink."

Adam doesn't wait for Rob. He walks into the house, leaving the door open for Rob to either follow or sit outside by himself. He finds the bottle of bourbon and pours himself a shot. Rob shuffles in behind him and Adam downs the drink before turning to face him.

"So, what's so important you have to tell me now?"

Adam crosses his ankles and his arms and waits for Rob to say whatever he needs to say. Then he'll call him a cab. No way is he taking Rob home. If Rob didn't want to be here, he should have said something at the restaurant, and Adam isn't feeling very generous towards him right now.

Rob stuff his hands in his pockets and takes a deep breath before staring straight at Adam. He imagines this is how he looks when he's presenting his arguments before a jury It's certainly not the guy he just had a date with.

"I knew you in college. We knew each other. I should've told you earlier but I didn't think it matters, except it does matter. It's not fair you don't know and I can't continue anything without you knowing."

Rob continues talking about his roommate but Adam pretty much tuned him out after the whole "we knew each other" part.

He holds up a hand and Rob quickly shuts up. "We went to college together?"

"Yes and I don't want you to think I'm here because of that. I mean, I'm really attracted to you now. Well, I was then to but....." Rob pulls at his hair. "I'm totally fucking this up."

"No. I'm just confused. Did we have sex or something." Frankly, this story is going much better than he hoped. There's no boyfriend, or husband, or wife for that matter. And Rob said he was attracted to him. Just maybe they won't need a cab after all.

Rob swallows hard but shakes his head.

"Do you remember you came back to your dorm one night and there was a guy in your bed...."

"Oh hell yeah. He was so cute. I had a secret crush on him. He had the curliest hair. What was his name?" Adam smiles at the long ago memory, trying to conjure up his name.

"Everyone called him Robbie."

"Yes! Robbie," Adam smiles wider as he remembers Robbie standing in the hallway. He looked so sad and all Adam had wanted to do was kick out his date and take Robbie back to bed and hold him but when he reached out, Robbie ran off.

God, he hasn't thought about Robbie in forever.

He smiles as he looks at Rob before a mega watt light bulb goes off.  When it does, it's not just shock he feels, but happiness too.  As far as secrets to tell, this is minor in the grand scheme of things.  Actually, it's kinda cool. 

  
"Holy shit! You're Robbie. Damn, I would never have recognized you," he says grinning like an idiot, not that Rob notices.  He's too busy staring at his feet.

"I've changed a lot. I really should've told you before but, well, I was embarrassed and you didn't seem to recognize me and well...."

Adam takes a moment to look at him. Really look at him. He looks as uncomfortable now as he did so long ago.

"Why did you tell me now?"

Adam thinks he knows the answer. It doesn't seem in Rob's character to take advantage of a situation. It's just not his style. He's forthright, and honest, and damn if he isn't more attracted to him now because of the admission.

"It wouldn't be right for things to go too far. I couldn't live with the guilt of not telling you everything before, well, you know…"

Rob finally looks up and his face is projecting every emotion he's feeling. Rob's not hiding anything like he was a few minutes ago. Sweet Jesus, there's so much longing, and desire that Adam fights the urge to walk over there and carry him off to bed.  It's the fear in those eyes that stop him.  It's still there but Adam knows Rob's scared of his reaction.   But the longer they stand there with Adam smiling like he found a long lost friend, the more relaxed Rob becomes.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Adam asks quietly, hoping like hell Rob says no.

  
He doesn't care if they sit and talk all night. He doesn't care if he leaves in an hour. He just knows if Rob leaves now, there will be no second date.  And that is not an option.

Rob licks his lips and shakes his head. His voice is confident when he speaks his answer. 

"No. I don't want to go home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob and Adam have sex and breakfast.

Rob slowly walks towards Adam, feeling bolder with each step. "In fact," he whispers when he reaches him. He places a kiss on Adam's jaw, before nuzzling his cheek. God, he wants him. More than he's wanted anyone before.

"I think you should take me on a tour of your house."

"A tour?" Adam's husky voice gives him the shivers.

"One that stops at your bedroom."

"Yeah," Adam moans then clears his throat. "Yeah. You definitely need a tour. After I kiss you."

Rob's answer is smothered by Adam's mouth. It's almost a chaste kiss, Rob's lips are still closed from being caught off guard. It takes a minute before they figure everything out, but when they do, holy fuck, he swears his toes curled in his shoes.

Kissing Adam is like catching a wave while surfing. The excitement isn't just in riding it, but also knowing you're on the edge of getting sucked into the water where the wave turns you over and over. You can only hang on and marvel at it when you come up for air.

He clings to Adam, moaning each time their tongues slide against each other. He feels it everywhere, from his dick to the hair on his arms and legs.

Rob gasps when Adam moves his head to his neck. So many feelings inside his body, things he's never felt before, at least not from a kiss. It's addictive and intoxicating - he can't get enough.

He drags Adam's mouth back to his, one hand buried in all that thick hair. The other one trying desperately to rip Adam's shirt off, no gentleness in his movements now. He passed that the minute Adam's tongue touched his.

Rob feels cool air on his stomach an instant before Adam's hands touch him. He flinches involuntarily, his muscles contracting against the slow glide of Adam's palm on his flesh.

"Adam, your shirt," he says between kisses. "It's stuck."

Adam stops his explorations and grips his own shirt. Rob licks his lips to stop them from begging Adam to touch him again.

"Stuck?" Adam questions, his mind clearly distracted.

"Yeah, I can't.."

Adam pulls harder and they hear a loud tear. Adam's hands somehow get tangled and when he tries to tug them away he ends up tearing the fabric further until the sides are hanging off his shoulders leaving his chest bare.

Rob's fingers reach out to trail through the line of hair from his neck to his belly button. "Nobody's ever ripped their clothes off for me before."

He stops his finger at Adam's belt and looks up when he realizes what he said. He didn't mean to say that, it just popped out. Now isn't a good time to bring up past escapades. Then again, maybe it's the perfect time. "Not that I've had a lot of partners. And I'm clean and all but we still need to use condoms. You know safe sex."

This conversation is never not awkward. He wishes they could go back to like three minutes ago, when Adam had his hands on him and his tongue in his mouth. Back when the only words in his mind were more, Adam and please.

"I'm clean too. I always use condoms." Adam smiles at him while he strips off the remaining fragments of his shirt. "Mood killer?"

Rob laughs. "More like a mood delayer."

Adam kisses him again, quickly. "Still want that tour."

"Give me the shortened version."

Adam doesn't think he's ever walked so fast to his bedroom. He'd probably dragged Rob behind him, but Rob had no problem keeping step. Before he even turned to shut the door to his room, Rob had kicked off his shoes and started undoing his zipper.

"In a hurry?" Adam jokes as he leans down to take off his boots.

Rob steps out of his pants and throws himself on the bed. Jesus, he has _long_ legs. They go on forever it seems. He has the right amount of muscle tone and judging by the bulge in his underwear, more than enough to keep Adam entertained.

"I've been waiting for this night since I was a teenager," Rob's laugh has Adam pausing to look at him. He's so incredibly gorgeous, laid out on Adam's bed like a Greek god. Rob leans on his elbows and looks at him. "Take off your clothes Adam."

The command has Adam kicking things into high gear and before Rob can get comfortable, Adam's naked and lying on top of him. They get lost in long, wet kisses, and roaming hands.

It doesn't take long before Adam's aching with the need to bury himself inside Rob's tight ass.

"I want to fuck you," he says roughly, a second before his mouth closes over Rob.

He's hard as a rock and hot as lava. Adam's hands scrape over Rob's chest as he swallows him over and over again.

"Stop. I'm close." Rob arches his back and throws his arms over his head. He thrusts into Adam's mouth even while begging him to stop.

"Come for me," Adam licks a line from his balls to the slit, sucking the sticky moisture from his head.

"No," Rob's breathing hard. He grabs Adam's head and pulls him off. "You inside me. Now."

There's nothing sexier than a toppy bottom.

Adam scrambles to pull the condom and lube from the nightstand.

Rob rolls over and gets on his knees. His gorgeous ass right there begging to be taken. Adam moans and bites on a cheek while he fingers Rob's ass with nice long strokes. When Rob starts thrusting back on them, pleading with Adam for more, Adam covers himself and slowly slides inside, making sure he gives Rob time to adjust.

When he's to the hilt, Adam leans over to kiss him. "Ready baby," he asks.

"Yes. Please. Fuck me."

Adam doesn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The smell of coffee wakes Rob. It takes him a minute to remember where he is and what he did last night. When his mind goes over all that happened with Adam in this bed, he buries his face in the pillow and giggles like a teenage girl. A frequent occurrence lately.

"That's better than some awkward morning after hello," Adam says as he enters the room carrying a breakfast tray.

Rob rolls over to face him. "You showered." He runs his hands over Adam's clean shaven jaw.

"I was up early. It was either lay here watching you sleep or make you breakfast. I figured you might be hungry after the workout last night."

Adam gives him a sweet, gentle kiss. "Good morning. Bed head looks sexy on you."

Rob blushes as he sits up. He awkwardly pats his hair which has Adam laughing and kissing him again.

"I wasn't sure what you liked," Adam says shyly.

He looks embarrassed but Rob finds it very sweet.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, um, are you free today or do you have to be somewhere."

Rob takes a bite of the eggs. "I'm free all day."

Rob holds out a fork to Adam, giving him free rein to eat whatever he wants. Adam really did make almost everything. Rob's starving but he's not that hungry.

Adam smiles. "Maybe we can spend it together."

Rob's heart does that magical flip it seems to do around Adam. "I'd like that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very, super short chapter that finishes their date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still post another chapter Wednesday. This just completes their "date weekend".

"Stop, that tickles." Rob laughs as Adam ignores his request. "Adam, seriously," but his tone is lost when he giggles uncontrollably.

Adam stops but kisses him instead, until Rob has to turn his head to get some air into his lungs.

Who would've thought Rob would be so playful? He's seems so serious all the time.

"What were we watching?"

Rob strokes his hands up and down Adam's sides. "Nothing."

As Adam peppers Rob's chest with a lick here, a kiss there, a suck here, he half heartedly says, "I should've taken you out for lunch or dinner at least."

Rob curls into his touch. He's so damn responsive. It doesn't matter where or how Adam touches him, Rob's eyes turn smoky, and his voice gets breathy.

"We ate. By the pool, remember?"

He nips the hip bone peeking out of the sweats he lent Rob. He feels Rob's cock twitch against his chin so he mouths it over the cotton.

"You're insatiable."

Adam peels down the waist band until he finds what he's looking for - a swollen, leaking head. He moans when he takes Rob in his mouth.

He's always loved sucking cock. Not all guys get off on it, but it makes Adam harder than stone when the guy receiving it loses it. It's such a fucking turn on when Rob thrashes on the couch, his hips thrusting up, forcing Adam to take him deeper. It's when Rob wraps his legs around Adam's head and starts begging that Adam gives him what he wants - a hard suck and a finger in his ass.

He wishes he could see Rob's face right now, in the throws of orgasm. Adam licks him clean and places kisses along the still hard skin.

"Jesus Christ, Adam. You could be a porn star."

Adam starts laughing. He can't help it. Rob says the most outrageous things sometimes.

"I think it's your turn." Rob pushes Adam back as he sinks to the floor.

Adam closes his eyes and enjoys the ride.

* * *

Rob spends ten minutes placing kisses on Adam's back and shoulders. It's been a twenty-four hour date but it still wasn't long enough.

"I've got to go. It's getting late and I have to work tomorrow."

Adam rolls over and faces an already dressed Rob. "Guess we don't have time for a quickie before you leave." He rolls Rob on his back and hovers over him. His hand caresses Rob's cheek. "You really are something else."

Rob's smile stretches his face. Adam studies him for a minute, trying to soak it all to memory. When the silence stretches on, Rob licks his lips, his eyes looking uncertain.

Rob's such a contradiction. There's nothing shy or hesitant when they're having sex, or when he's working for that matter. But when Adam compliments Rob or just looks at him, Rob turns shy and a little insecure.

"What?" Rob asks.

"I'm glad we went out last night. I'm glad you stayed over. I'm just happy you spent the day with me."

Rob's eyes sparkle. "Me too."

"I'll get dressed and drive you home."

Adam moves to get out of bed but Rob stops him with a hand on his arm.

"I called a cab."

"You didn't have to. I would've driven you home." Adam pushes past Rob and pulls on a pair of boxers. "It's the least I could do."

"Adam, really, it's fine."

Adam runs his hands through his hair, only now realizing he probably has very unattractive bed head. "It feels cheap. You taking a taxi."

He doesn't want Rob to feel like he's not respected or whatever guys sometimes think when they have sex on the first date. Jesus, anytime they're in a room together, sparks fly everywhere. It doesn't matter if other people are there or not. It's not surprising they ended up back here last night - or that Rob spent today here too.

"I don't think it was cheap. I'd never think that. Today, last night - it was," Rob blinks before smiling, "magical. Wonderful." Rob walks over and lifts his arms around Adam's neck. "Amazing."

They share a tender kiss before Adam walks him to the door. They share a few more before the security buzzer sounds, letting them know the taxi has arrived.

"I'll call you," Adam promises.

Rob laughs at the open door. "You better." He winks at Adam before running down to the cab.

"Baby, if you only knew," Adam says to himself as he watches the car drive away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about what Wes thinks he had on Adam.

Ricky Monroe is a slum lord, plain and simple. He threatens his tenants, makes them pay for repairs on the apartments, and even uses sex as payment when women find themselves short.

Rob's blood boils when he imagines how close Sophia Roberts probably was into giving into her landlords demands. He has no doubt she would sleep with the guy, for no other reason than to keep a roof over her children's head.

Rob is jumping at the bit to drop the fucking prick down a few pegs.

But first, he has to find Sophia and her three children a place to live.

"Got a minute?"

Rob looks up to see Mike walking into his office, closing the door behind him. He hasn't seen him since their meeting right after Adam hired the firm.

"Sure."

Rob opens the drawer and tosses Mike a Reece's, his favorite candy bar. It's why Rob always keeps them stashed away. Doesn't hurt to get on the good side of the important colleagues.

"Discovered some interesting information. Seems Wes was informed of a certain video your client supposedly starred in."

"Video of what?"

Rob's first thought is someone filmed Adam doing drugs. Adam's admitted to using them in the past when he was younger. For that reason, it wouldn't be a surprise, which means it's not the kind of thing Adam's fans would think twice about.

Just as Rob realizes that isn't what Wes would think was the ticking bomb on Adam, Mike answers his question.

"Sex tape."

Rob shrugs. Those are a dime a dozen nowadays. People barely give them a second glance, but those are all straight couples. Would a sex tape starring the biggest gay celebrity make a difference? Unfortunately, yes, in some minds, but it's not enough to kill over.

There's something in the way Mike's sitting that has Rob suddenly on edge. There's more. Something Mike has yet to divulge.

It's big. Whatever it is.

He's worked with Mike long enough to instinctively know that.

"Tell me."

"The guy in the tape. He's underage."

Rob can feel the blood drain from his face.

This will put a significant dent into Adam's career. He has no doubt about that, but how big depends on the answer to the next question.

"How old?" He asks nervously.

Mike doesn't blink, doesn't hesitate, just spits it out in that no nonsense way he has. "Sixteen."

Rob just nods that he heard but doesn't verbally acknowledge it. He doesn't trust his voice to stay calm.

The lawyer in him is telling him it could be worse. The kid is the age of consent. Maybe Adam thought he was an adult. From a lawyers perspective, there's lots of ways to spin it, if necessary.

The problem is that his personal side is the one controlling his mind right now. Half of him wants to call the guy he spent the weekend with and ask him what the fuck he was thinking. The other half wants to protect Adam and rail against anyone who tries to damage his reputation.

Rob takes a minute to breathe. He quickly analyzes the new facts and reconciles it with the guy he's come to know recently.

The Adam who took time out of their date to sign autographs for some kids wouldn't go around seducing teenage virgins. Would he? He instantly dismisses the idea. Granted he might not know Adam all that well, but he knows enough.

Christ, he feels like a heel for questioning it for even a second.

"I just left Steve's office. Thought you should know too."

"Who has the video?" He thinks to ask, which is a sign of how good a lawyer he is because his mind is moving at warp speed.

The issue is that too many people think homosexuals are deviant perverts. This type of video will feed their beliefs.

"Don't know yet. That's the million dollar question. I'll keep digging."

Mike pauses at the door. "We see a lot of shit in here Rob. We know lots of secrets, but Adam just doesn't seem the type, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Mike," Rob says absently.

Rob walks to his door and locks it before sliding down to the floor. His head is consumed with questions he's not sure he wants the answers to.

* * *

"I'm telling you Steve. It isn't me."

"How do you know without seeing it?"

The tone of Steve's voice and the way he asked so calmly, pisses Adam off more than the actual question.

"I don't film myself having sex, for this exact reason. I'm not stupid," he answers angrily.

He watches Steve and Derek share a look and he resents that it makes him feel like a small child getting blamed for something he did not do.

"I'm standing right here. If you have something to say, say it."

Steve raises his eyebrows and studies him for a minute. "The fact is, it is possible. Cameras are small and easy to hide. It could be done without your knowledge."

Adam wants to punch Steve in the face. He knows he's only doing his job, but he also feels like Steve doesn't believe him. That is what makes him angry.

"I have never had sex with someone who wasn't an adult."

Adam may be a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them.

"That you know of," Derek adds.

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Yours but, Adam, it is possible. Steve's right."

"Jesus, Derek." He slumps down in a chair, feeling completely defeated. If his best friend thinks he's lying, the public will eat it up and spit him out.

"Sorry, just playing devil's advocate.

"We need to tell the police," Adam tells them.

He can tell he's shocked both Derek and Steve, but it's the only thing that makes sense to him. It'll look worse if he hides it.

"Look, we're talking to them in a couple of days. Let's wait and see if Mike digs up anything more."

Adam stares at the rings on his hands, wondering how to phrase the question he wants to ask. When Steve's at the door, he still hasn't figured out how to ask if Rob knows about this latest development.

"I'll be in touch," Steve says as he leaves.

Derek stares at Adam for a minute before asking, "Something's on your mind. Spit it out."

Adam opens his mouth and closes it. He walks to the window, his insides spinning uncontrollably until he feels like he's going to vomit. What a fucking mess.

"I know you don't believe me but it's not me on that tape. I'm positive."

"Adam, we haven't seen it yet. You're famous. People have done some crazy shit to get with you," comes Derek's soft reply.

Adam spins to face the guy who's been his best friend since forever. If there's one thing Adam knows, it's when Derek's feeding him a line of bull.

"You really think I fucked some kid," he says with disbelief.

Derek sighs heavily. "No I don't. Not really. I'm just worried. This could turn out to be very bad Adam."

"Derek. I need you to believe me. Not because I'm asking you to but because you know me better than that. If you doubt me," Adam pauses and turns to look at the sky. "Well, there's no hope anyone will believe me."

He's not sure how much time passes before he feels a squeeze on his shoulder.

"I do believe you. I apologize if I let you think I don't. I'm scared for you, bud."

Adam lets out a deep breath. They've weathered so much together. He couldn't stand it if this shit caused a riff between them.

He turns and hugs his friend. "Have some faith in me then. Okay"

Derek hugs him tight and pats his back. "Okay."

They end their hug and study each other before sharing a smile.

"So, do you think Rob will believe me?"

Derek looks at the phone on the table. "There's only one way to find out."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Rob have their second date and discuss the latest rumors.

"When are you coming home?" Rob asks Susie.

"You already know the answer to that," she answers calmly.

"Yeah, well, I kinda need to see you. Phone calls aren't the same."

A month is more than enough time to get over an ex that doesn't deserve one teardrop. Rob knew he was trouble the first time he met Aaron. He was too smooth, too charming, too calculated. He wasn't surprised when Susie called him crying because Aaron got another girl knocked up and was marrying her. He had the gall to suggest Susie hang around in case the pregnant girl said no.

If Susie hadn't kicked him to the curb, Rob would've done it for her.

"Next week."

Rob sits on his couch and kicks up his feet. He's tired. He needs a vacation, some place where he can veg out on a beach without worrying about one single thing except what to have for lunch and what book to read.

"Want to go down to Mexico for a few days?"

"That sounds heavenly but I have some gigs lined up."

"Anyplace fun?"

"One of them should be good. It's at a celeb hot spot. You better come watch me."

"As if I'd miss it."

"Miss you pookey."

The stupid nickname always brings a smile to his face.

"Miss you too."

"Now, what's going on with lover boy. Spill. And you better not leave any juicy details out."

A couple hours later, Adam calls.

"What are you doing tonight?" Adam asks without preamble.

"Um, painting. And hello to you too."

Adam's sigh comes loudly through the phone. "Hi. How are you? How was your day?"

Rob laughs. "I'm fine. Same as yesterday. How was your day?"

"Fucking shitty but thanks for asking. So, are you free?"

Rob looks down at his sweats, his paint streaked chest, and bare feet.

"I'm free. Why?"

Rob turns to stare at the door when his buzzer rings.

"Answer your door."

"You're here? Now?" Rob runs to the bathroom, nearly tripping over the rug. "I'm not ready now. I need to shower and get dressed, and…"

Adam only laughs. "I've seen you naked, remember. I've seen your bed head. Come on, Rob. Open the door."

"But, but, Adam," He stammers before giving up and walking back to the door. "I'm a mess. You really need to stop showing up unannounced."

"I don't care. I want to see you. I thought we could hang out. Watch a movie. Something. Anything." Rob thinks he knows why Adam sounds a little desperate. If the situation were reversed, he'd be the same way. Of all the people Adam could spend time with tonight, he picked Rob.

He swears if someone took an xray of the inside of his body, they'd find all his organs in the wrong place. Adam can turn him inside out quicker than anyone.

He slowly opens the door and then fidgets under Adam's gaze.

"Sorry, you caught me in the middle of painting."

He laughs nervously when he realizes he spoke into the phone. He ends the call and opens the door to let Adam in.

"I wasn't expecting company," he explains as quickly picks up the dishes from the living room. He turns from the sink and almost collides with Adam.

"What's this?"

Rob's muscles jump when Adam traces a line of dried green paint down his belly.

"Paint."

Adam's fingertip follows another line by his temple. "And this?"

"More paint?" He guesses because he can't actually see it.

Adam plants both hands on the counter, effectively blocking Rob. His body is close enough Rob can feel the heat radiating from it. Damn, he looks good. His hair is hanging on his forward a little, like he's run his fingers through it numerous times and whatever product he uses gave up trying to keep it in place. His eyes are nearly free of make-up, just a touch of eye-liner remaining. Best of all, his shirt is buttoned low enough Rob can see some of that chest hair that drove him wild a few nights ago.

"You need a shower," Adam says huskily before he kisses him.

Although kissing is probably too tame a word. Adam steals the very breath from his body. Nobody's ever kissed him like this. Or maybe they have but his feelings for Adam makes everything more intense.

All Rob can do is groan and hang on for the ride. He wraps his arms around Adam's neck and runs his fingers through that glorious hair. Hair he can't wait to feel on his skin.

"Shower," Adam whispers.

Rob blinks slowly. His mind is joggled mess. "Shower?" He wants to go back to kissing Adam. He wants to lose himself in Adam's arms.

"Yeah," Adam tugs on Rob's bottom lip. "Water, soap." Adam nibbles on Rob's ear. "Shampoo."

Adam steps back and slowly unbuttons his shirt before peeling it off. His own private strip tease show starring Adam Lambert. A fantasy he's had for over ten years.

Rob swallows hard and looks up into Adam's face. God, his eyes. They're dark. Darker than Rob's ever seen them. A deep, dark, rich blue-grey that Rob can't look away from. Adam removes his jewelry, his eyes never leaving Rob's. He feels like he's in some weird trance. He's not sure he could say no to anything Adam asked him right now.

The spell is broken when Adam turns to walk towards the hallway, pulling his belt through the loops. He drops it on the floor. Rob moves away from the counter and follows him down the hall. Adam stops at the door to the bathroom and turns to face him, his pants are opened enough that Rob can make out a small sliver of purple and black underwear.

Rob has no doubt he will be memorizing and painting Adam just like this. Sex appeal oozes from every pore of Adam's body, yet he maintains that boy next-door smile.

"Are you coming?" Adam teases before he moves into the bathroom. A moment later Rob hears the sound of the water running and the shower door closer.

Adam is naked and wet in his bathroom - another long time fantasy. He rubs a hand over himself at the image.

"Not yet," Rob laughs into the empty hall before he strips off his sweats and follows.  
* * *

"I didn’t mean to jump you when I first walked in. It's just," Adam kisses the side of Rob's neck. He smells so good. "you were half naked and covered in paint."

"I've never quite dated like this before. Usually sex only happens later in the dating process," Rob jokes.

Adam laughs. "Yeah, we did start things a little backwards."

They fixed a stir fry meal together after their very long shower, a shower that was hot in more ways than just the water. They're now lying on the couch doing more cuddling and kissing than watching the TV show playing in the background.

Adam's more relaxed than he's been in a long time, which is surprising considering the day from hell he had.

"I'm going to make it up to you," he promises.

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhmmm." Adam stretches up to kiss Rob's lips. "You're so tall."

"So aren't you."

"I don't usually date tall guys." Adam sighs and tucks his head into Rob's neck. He squeezes him tight. "It's nice. I feel, I don't know, protected. Safe."

Rob just kisses the top of his head. It's so strange. He's usually the one doing that. It's strange but in a really good way.

"You haven't asked me about it," he says quietly.

"There's nothing to ask except, are you okay?"

Adam's grateful Rob didn't play ignorant.

"Aren't you curious if, you know," Adam lets the sentence hang. He can't even make himself say the words.

"No."

"You don't care?"

There a ton of people who would turn their backs on malicious rumors if they were with him. He doesn't ever want to be with one of those types of guys.

"If I thought you had sex with an underage guy, then I wouldn't have opened the door tonight. But I know you didn't."

Adam lifts his head to look at his face.

"You do?"

He holds his breath for the answer. He wants more than anything for Rob to believe him. His sex life is not as wild as the tabloids suggest. It would be very easy for someone to believe the worst of him.

"Yes."

Adam feels like his whole body is smiling. "You really are pretty special." He settles back into his spot. He wants to do something special for Rob. He's been thinking about something for a couple of days and he thinks it's time to fill in Rob on his plan.

"Now tell me about this woman you were helping with the asshole landlord. Do you know more about her? Because I think I know someone that can help."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob wonders where they stand.

'I wish you told me this is where you were performing," Rob tells Susie in her dressing room at _Bottoms Up._

The minute they walked through the doors, his eyes kept drifting to the VIP area. His skin got all tingly from the memories of what happened behind that door. He wishes Adam weren't out of town. Maybe then he could finally bend over that couch while Adam.….

"What does it matter?"

Damn Susie, for pulling him out of the fantasy he was creating for himself.

"It's just," he slides a hand through his hair, forgetting for a minute about the stuff Susie put into it.

"Stop! You're going to ruin the 'do."

How could he forget his hair is spiked with a couple of dark blue highlights. At least he made sure the color was washable. He doesn’t need to be walking around the office trying to look professional with multi-colored hair. He feels stupid even if Susie said he looked hot - something about how the blue blends with the black. He kind of zoned out at that point.

"I don't know why you did it."

She puts more make up on, although Rob has no idea why. She's already wearing more than they sell at the local pharmacy. He almost didn't recognize her when she showed up. While she was gone, she died her hair a gorgeous shade of blonde. He always knew she was beautiful, but the shocking pink drew people's attention away from her face.

"Because Adam might be here."

Rob sighs and flops lower into the couch. He knew there was a reason she was being purposely vague about where they were going tonight.

"You knew he hangs out here?"

She rolls her eyes at him through the mirror. "Everyone does. Duh! So, any chance he'll be here tonight?"

"He's not. He's out of town."

"Oh." She turns to face him. "Is that why you're grumpy? Missing the boyfriend."

Rob cringes at the word. "He's not my boyfriend."

Susie tucks her foot under her and cocks her head to the side. Rob feels like he's on some weird display. He hates when she studies him like that.

"Then what is he?"

"He's," Rob pauses as he tries to find the right word.

"Fuck buddy?"

"No, he's more than that. He's," once again he racks his brain looking for the word.

"Friend?"

"No, not that precisely."

"You date. You screw. Sounds like a boyfriend to me." Susie takes a seat next to him and grips his hand. "You think of him that way but you're afraid that isn't what he thinks. Is that it?"

Rob blows out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "How do you do that?" She reads him like a book. He can give her a look and she knows immediately everything he's feeling.

"Years of practice. Are you guys exclusive?"

Rob scoffs. Like they've ever come close to having that type of conversation. Most of the time, they're too busy being naked to talk. It's not all they do, it's just the sex is so amazing, it's easy to focus on that.

They do have amazing discussions on everything and nothing. Adam is a very smart man. He's articulate, sensitive, honest. Basically he's everything Rob would want in a partner.

"I want that. But I don’t know that he does."

She lays her head on his shoulder. He's going to have make-up stains on his shirt but he can’t make himself care at the moment.

"The next time you see him, maybe you should ask the question before you jump into bed with him."

He knows she's right but he's afraid of the answer.

"At least you'd know where you stand," Susie says when he voices the question out loud.

* * *

"I think I'm in love," Jake says to nobody in particular as he leans against the mirror.

Adam laughs. "You're always in love."

"For the night," Derek teases and Adam laughs louder.

"But, look at her!"

Adam and Derek head over to stand next to Jake. "Who am I looking for?" Adam asks as he scans the crowded dance floor.

"Not dancing. The singer."

Adam glances at the pretty girl on the stage. She is a beauty all right. She's petite, with curves in the right places. He may be gay but he's not blind.

"She's gorgeous," Derek says. Adam nods in agreement.

"She's got a great voice too," Adam adds.

"I need to meet her."

"Of course you do." Adam looks out at the crowd. The performer has the crowd dancing and gyrating - always a good sign. In fact, Adam's doing a little dancing himself as he watches the goings on.

"Hey Adam. Did you know Rob's here?"

"No. I haven't talked to him today. Where is he?" Adam scans the crowd. It shouldn't be hard to spot him.

"He's dancing with that guy that hit on you earlier. Over by the stage. Left side."

Derek had to remind him of the creepy dude that cornered him when he first came in. The guy was only looking to get laid with someone famous, so he could sell the story the following day.

"Oh man, Adam," Jake says sympathetically.

He doesn't need to ask Jake what that means because he's just spotted Rob.

Adam leaves without saying a word and marches towards his lover. He saw red when that jerk had his hands on Rob's waist. He got even angrier when Rob threw his head back and laughed.

By the time he's reached him, the people around have started to recognize him. They attempt to stop him to say hello but he's on a mission to find out what the hell is going on.

"Having fun," he asks when he's standing behind Rob.

Rob spins around, surprise evident on his face. In one unguarded moment, Rob looked so fucking happy to see him, actually looked like he was going to hug or kiss him. Then the shutters came down and now Adam has no idea what he's thinking.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Adam shoots the asshole fan a look that has him scurrying off to parts unknown. He could disappear to Antarctica for all Adam cares.

Rob says something but it's too low for Adam to hear.

"What?" he yells over the crowd.

Rob leans over to yell by his ear, "My friend's singing."

Damn, he smells good. Rob's scent always gets under his skin. Hell, _he_ gets under Adam's skin.

He has a feeling it's a mutual problem, because Rob's lips don't seem to want to leave. They keep placing small kisses on his neck and earlobe. There's probably a ton of people watching them, some filming them, and he can't seem to move away.

Adam turns his head to capture the lips that haunt his dreams. He can hear the murmurs through the crowd. He should pull away and warn Rob that he's about to be tabloid fodder but Rob's hands are gripping his hips, and his tongue is sliding against Adam's.

"Come on." Adam takes his hand and leads him to the VIP room.

It's probably not the smartest place to go. The guys are there and he'll never hear the end of it, but it beats a public dance floor with camera phones everywhere.

"Wait," Rob says before Adam can open the door.

Adam looks back to see Rob staring at him, fear and apprehension in his face.

"What is it?"

At least they have a little sliver of privacy here. Although he wishes Rob would wait until they got into the room.

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

Adam lets go of Rob's hand and rests his back against the door. He folds his arms across his chest, giving off his best casual pose. It works too because Rob immediately starts fidgeting.

"Define seeing?"

He expects Rob to squirm a little, maybe get a little flustered. But, as usual, he underestimates him. Rob squares his shoulders and gives him a hard stare. He knows what Adam's doing, and he's clearly saying he isn't playing that game.

"You know what? Never mind."

Adam quickly grips Rob's arm and pulls him back.

"No. I'm not. Are you?"

Rob shakes his head.

"Do you want to?" Adam asks.

Rob slowly smiles. "No. Do you?"

It's Adam's turn to shake his head.

  
They stand there grinning at each other before Adam opens the door.

"Now will you come in?"

  
Rob's answer is a kiss.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected truth about Wes is revealed and Rob makes a life altering decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I thought this was posted last month until my friend DM'd me this weekend to ask if I was going to finish it. 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Rob sits in his car outside the townhouse he just helped move Sophia and her children into.

The look on the kids faces when they saw their bedrooms is something he will never forget. They were cramped in a one bedroom with Sophia sleeping on the couch. To now have three bedrooms must seem like heaven.

  
At first he didn't think Sophia was going to take it. Then she saw the place. She looked at her kids, and then looked around and excused herself before going into the bathroom to cry.

In all his years giving free law advice, he's never felt a wave of accomplishment like he has today. He knows most of it has to do with Adam and his generosity, but he knows he played a part too.

It's because of Rob that Sophia has a part time job and helped her sign up for classes to complete her GED. Even the kids are in a good day care facility now.

But this new home, it's all because of Adam.

_

"I still own the very first condo I bought. There was a friend of a friend staying there until a couple months ago when he moved back east. I was thinking that woman and her kids could stay there. You could tell her the rent is free in exchange for looking at the place. Whatever, just so she doesn't think it's charity."

__

"Adam, I don't know what to say."

"It's nothing really. She could stay there while she goes to school and gets her feet under her. There's a pool and playground for the kids. She doesn't do drugs or anything, does she? I mean you seemed to think she just needed a break but if she's a criminal or hanging around with people like that then I can't have her staying there."

"I don't think so but I can look into it. Are you sure?"

"Very sure. I mean it's one thing to give money to charity but to help someone firsthand is something else. I really want to do this for them. Will you help me?"

_

As he pulls away from the curb, he smiles as he pictures Adam's face when he tells him what happened.

"Adam, it was amazing!" He yells when the front door closes. Adam comes around the corner and Rob runs to him, throwing his arms around him and laughing.

He feels like a million dollars.

"So, they like it?"

"Oh my God Adam! You should've seen their faces!"

By the time he's done telling Adam everything, they're both giggling like crazy people.

"Let's go celebrate," Rob says before pushing Adam towards the bedroom.

After a round of the most light-hearted - fun - sex he's ever had, Rob's sitting cross legged on the bed beside Adam. They have a plate of cookies between them. It took some coaxing to get Adam to eat this instead of fruit, but there's only so much health stuff Rob can take before he needs a little fix of sweets.

Adam's been filling him in on the latest about the video and the investigation with Wes.

"I figured the FBI would get involved due to the age of the boy," Rob states when Adam's finished explaining.

"They think someone saw the resemblance and was hoping to make some quick cash."

"Stupid plan."

"Yes it was. You probably already know this but Steve says we should have the results of the autopsy in a couple weeks. They're waiting for toxicology reports."

"That's normal procedure." He licks his fingers before grabbing another cookie. He's eaten too many of them but he can talk Adam into working off the excess calories.

"That's what Steve said. Did you know Wes was blackmailing other celebrities?"

"No shit!" He stops in mid-bite to look at Adam. He has the strangest look on his face - some undefined emotion.

"Yeah, but yet I'm the one every news person is talking about." Adam's voice drips with bitterness.

"I'm sorry." It's all Rob can think of to say.

"Thanks. It means a lot to know you believe me," Adam says, his face back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be under the circumstances.

Rob smiles and takes another bite of the white macadamia nut cookie - his absolute favorite and his weakness.

"I have this industry party to go to Thursday. Would you like to go with me?"

"I can't Thursday," Rob responds without hesitation. "I'm having dinner with my biggest client."

"Oh. Well, there's also something next Saturday. It's a red carpet event though, for charity."

Rob frowns. "Why do they need a red carpet? They could use the money for the charity instead."

"It helps them get the awareness out there. I'm heavily involved with them. Trust me, I asked the same question. Anyway, do you want to go?"

Rob has a flippant answer ready to give but stops and short when he sees Adam's face. Adam's ignoring his eyes, instead looking down as his fingers poke at his nail polish.

Rob's heart catches when he realizes Adam's nervous, although Rob has no idea why. Adam must be used to these events and if it's for charity, he won't be up for any awards. It's probably all the gossip about him that's making him act out of character. Maybe he needs a little reassurance from a friendly face while he's making his rounds.

He tries to remember when he last saw Adam with a date at an event and realizes he can't recall ever seeing him with one. It's just not something he does.

A long ago interview flashes in Rob's mind. Adam once said he didn't want a casual date to be subjected to the inquiry that would happen afterwards. It's not that Adam's opposed to it, just that he hadn't found anyone he wanted to walk it with.

Until now apparently.

Rob swallows the lump in his throat as the silence stretches out.

This is a big step.

"If I go, we'll be making our relationship public," he says slowly, stating the obvious.

"Yes."

  
Adam looks at him and it takes everything in him not to give Adam anything he wants, but he's worked too hard to get where he is to let emotion rule his decisions.

He flops down on the bed and thinks about all the consequences of what will happen. Everyone at his work will know he's gay but he honestly doesn't give a shit about them.

It's more that he's worried about what his clients will think. Not about him being gay because if that bothers them then they can find another lawyer. He's worried about the publicity. His face will be splashed on all the magazines along with Rob's. It wouldn't be the first time due to his client roster, but being there because you're someone's lawyer isn't something people remember. Being there because you're dating a superstar, that's something people will remember.

"Look, forget it. It's not a big deal."

Adam goes to move but Rob stops him with a hand on his arm.

He tries to put him Adam at ease, making a little joke about it. "If I go, the whole world will think you're taken."

There's no nervous chuckle in response. Adam's looking at him with an intensity that steals his breath. Rob's waited his entire life for someone to look at him like that.

"I've been taken since I first saw you scrunch your nose to keep your glasses from falling off."

Everything seems to stop as they stare at each other. Rob could easily conjure up the millions of reasons why this is bad idea.

But none of them matter when Adam looks at him the way he is - like his very world will crumble if Rob gives him the wrong answer.

"I'd be honored," Rob says quietly.

Adam rewards him with a smile so wide it looks like his face is about to split in two, and any doubts Rob has about going public with Adam disappear.

"Yeah?"

Rob pulls Adam down with him, heedless to the mess the cookie crumbs are making on the bed. He'll buy Adam a new comforter if he has to.

"Yeah," he mumbles against those freckled lips that drive him wild.

* * *

Everything Rob thought would happen did happen. The minute the photos of them walking the carpet hit the entertainment shows, his clients started calling. A few fired him. A couple because of his sexual preference but most because they demand discretion, and they were no longer sure he could provide it. The irony is that for every client he lost, ten new ones wanted to take their place. Those weren't the type he wanted either.

He's not looking forward to his meeting with the partners at the firm in a few days. He's been dreading it ever since Steve told him about it Wednesday - four days after he smiled and held hands with Adam while photographers snapped away. It was one of the best nights of his life. He'll be damned if he lets this meeting or lost clients sour that memory.

Rob stares at his most current painting - a shadow of a man at a crossroads. It's clear the man is at a decision point in his life. And just as clear the man is torn up about it. It's plain in the tense shoulders and clenched jaw.

The way he's been feeling lately, it could be a self portrait. For a while, Rob's felt unsettled, unsatisfied. It's not as strong since he met Adam, but it's still there.

Whatever's going on, something will have to give soon. He's just not sure what.

* * *

It's not that Adam is unhappy at the unexpected outcome, because he is, but there's a lot of anger inside too. It reminds him of the first meeting with Steve and Rob in this very conference room a few weeks ago.

"So that's it? The press gets away with reporting innuendos and rumors, dragging my name through the mud, for nothing," he spits out, the fury in his voice evident in the tremble on the last word.

"Adam, this _is_ good news," Steve says, the exasperation in his voice evident.

He doesn't want to be talked to like he's a child pulling a temper tantrum. He fucking knows it's good news that Wes died of a heart attack and not foul play. It's good news the gash on Wes's head was from his fall to the ground and not from a baseball bat a lot of people assume he swung.

He's not an idiot.

But he is pissed off.

Pissed that there's nothing he can do about the "reports" since Wes' death.

"Why didn't they just come out and say it was a heart attack when they knew? Why wait for the drug tests?"

His name would've been out of the news and out of the blogs a long time ago. It isn't right he almost lost his career over "alleged" reports.

"Because they weren't sure it wasn't caused from a drug overdose. Or something else. Especially given what they found on Wes's computer. Lots of people had reasons to be happy Wes died." Steve sighs heavily. "You should go out and celebrate."

He can tell Steve's losing patience with his questions but it's his fucking life and he's paying Steve a hell of a lot of money to sit there and answer them.

The more Adam thinks about everything, the angrier he gets.

"Celebrating? Because I don't go to jail? Because there's no trial? Jesus, do you really think people are going to believe any of it? No, they're going to believe the reporters who lurk outside my house, discussing my every move, using words like 'unconfirmed' or 'according to a source close to'."

"You're right," Derek's firm voice fills the quiet after his outburst. "Have a press conference and show the world you're angry, as any normal person would be in the same boat. You don't always have to show them you're the nice, in control guy."

Adam stops his pacing at the door and looks over his shoulder at the men sitting around the table.

"Set it up. Meanwhile, I need some air."

He storms out of the room, down the hall to the elevators. Relief is warring with fury, and he's not sure which side will win the battle.

He takes the elevator to the garage, hoping a walk in the fresh air might clear his jumbled thoughts. He needed to get out of that stifling room, where everyone was smiling and congratulating themselves, before he exploded.

The doors ping open and he finds himself face to face with Rob.

Adam watches the surprise on Rob's face give way to a shy smile and a soft "hi", and in an instant everything in him goes to 'want'.

The more Adam has him, the more he craves. It's never enough. He keeps waiting for it to burn out, but Jesus, looking at him now, he's never wanted anymore more in his life than he wants Rob right now.

"I need you," he grinds out.

Rob's eyes dilate and, Christ, he pushes his glass up his nose. Adam will never understand how Rob can make something so normal look more erotic than a strip tease by the worlds best exotic dancer.

He drags Rob through the stairwell door, his only plan to kiss him. He pulls Rob into the darkened area beneath the steps, he finds a little storage space to the right.

Adam pushes Rob against the wall, a little rougher than he intended. He smells faintly of paint, and a cologne Adam doesn't recognize. His hands tremble as they pull at Rob's belt, then his zipper.

He lifts his head to say something but Rob's lips are there, his tongue fucking Adam's mouth, biting his lips. He must have sensed Adam was on the edge and soft isn't what he needed. Rob's kiss is like throwing a match on spilled gasoline.

How is it possible that this man's kiss is never enough and yet everything he needs?

Their hands pull at each other's hair, and they both moan when their erections rub together.

"Touch me," Rob pants, his head falling back against the wall "Oh fuck, like that," he adds when Adam finally gets his hand around his cock. He strokes him and feels the moisture at the tip. He wishes his mouth was there instead. He's dying to taste him. It's been too damn long.

"Adam, oh God."

The breathless whisper of his name as Rob's hips pump into his hand, has Adam growling. He yanks down Rob's pants before dropping to his knees.

The scent of him. The taste of him. Everything about him drives Adam out of his mind. Whenever he sees him, all he can think about is being inside him, watching him come, making him lose control.

Rob pulls on Adam's hair before pushing his head down further.

"Deeper," he begs and Adam gives him what he wants. He relaxes his throat and takes him in deep.

They freeze for a minute when feminine laughter reaches them, and the click-click noise of heels on the stairs, before and exit door opens somewhere above them.

Adam glances up to see Rob biting on his hand to keep from screaming out. Adam sucks him hard and Rob goes over the edge, filling his mouth.

He stands up, cups Rob's face in his hands, and just looks at him. His glasses are crooked, his lips are swollen and red, but there's a smile in his eyes when he looks at Adam.

In that instant, Adam wonders if he'll ever get enough of this man.

Rob flashes him a grin before a chuckle escapes his lips.

"Damn, Adam." He shakes his head and laughs again. "That was…"

"Fucking hot," Adam finishes against his lips.

"Yeah."

Another door opens above and male voices echo against the walls.

"Let me," Rob whispers directly in his ear. Adam shivers when Rob's hand grazes his lower stomach as he reaches for the belt. Adam stops them from going any further.

"I want to fuck you. But not here."

"My place. It's closer."

Adam nods. He helps Rob get himself together before they walk to his car.

Rob makes a quick call once they're in his car. "It's me. Traffic's a bitch. I'm not going back to the office today. See you tomorrow."

Adam shakes his head as he watches Rob put his phone down. He sends a quick text to Derek before turning his phone off. The only person he wants to talk to right now is the one in the driver's seat.

"Playing hooky, Mr. Larsen."

Rob gives him a wink and an evil smile. "Only for you."

* * *

Adam stares out the window, into the dark night. Now that he's ridden himself of the frustration and desperation, all he feels is an overwhelming sense of relief that this nightmare is over.

Knowing you're innocent is a lot different than the authorities knowing you're innocent. He's spent more time worrying about his future than he'd ever admit to anyone.

 

"Adam?" Rob's sleepy voice pulls him back to bed.

"Sorry," he whispers as he gathers his lover into his arms. "Didn't mean to wake you?"

"You okay?"

Rob lays his head on Adam's chest while Adam absently runs his fingers through Rob's hair.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's really over."

Rob lifts his head and cups his jaw. The look in his eyes has Adam a little on edge.

"I can't imagine what you've been going through. Yet, even with it all, you've held your head high and kept on going. You're amazing, you know that?"

Before he can answer, Rob kisses him. It's a long, slow, deep but gentle kiss that sends a shudder through his body.

Their lips part and Rob lays his head back on Adam's chest.

Adam's still awake long after Rob's fallen back to sleep.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Rob's never been as nervous as he is right now. Walking the carpet with Adam was a piece of cake to having someone examine his art.

He still can't believe he's standing here, only two days after his meeting with the partners. They offered him what he's wanted since he passed the bar - a partnership. They were more than thrilled with the publicity and potential A-list clients Rob could bring in via his association with Adam.

It's funny how life works. He didn't even notice his dream changed until he was handed it on a silver platter.

He said thanks but no thanks and instead gave his notice.

He has enough money saved up to take a couple of years to try a career as an artist. If it doesn't pan out, he doesn't think he'll have a problem finding another law firm that will hire him, or maybe start his own.

All he knows is that if he doesn't try it, he'll regret it.

The encouragement from his family and Susie gave him the confidence to go for it. He hasn't discussed it with Adam yet because he's out of town and it's not something Rob wants to talk about over the phone.

That stairwell encounter changed the course of their relationship. Everything's more intimate, personal between them now. Maybe they haven't said the words out loud but they both know it. It's in the way they touch, in the glances they share.

It was in their good-bye before Adam left.

"Very nice," Mrs. Murphy, the owner of the gallery says, smiling as she does so. "Let's go into my office and discuss how to launch you."

He releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He's scared, nervous, anxious, but mostly he's excited.

* * *

"I missed you this week," Adam tells Rob after their initial quickie.

His fingers thread through Rob's hair to massage his scalp.

"I wish you could've come with me."

It would've been nice to have Rob waiting for him when his business meetings from the day were done. They could go out to dinner, walk around the city, but it's not feasible with Rob's career. It's something Adam understood when he got involved with him.

"Funny you should mention that." Rob pulls out of his arms and sits up. The look on his face tells him there's something serious Rob needs to discuss.

"What is it?"

"I was offered a partnership at the firm."

The words hit Adam like a stone. It's everything Rob's wanted, and he should be excited but all he feels is a sense of dread. It's hard enough getting their schedules to balance out now, and this will only make it more difficult.

"Wow," Adam says as he sits up. He pulls the sheet up to cover himself, something he wouldn't have done a few minutes ago but he needs the protection.

He let's out a heavy sigh. Here Rob's got what he always wanted and Adam's thinking of himself.

He is such a shitty boyfriend.

"I'm sorry babe," Adam laughs. "You took me by surprise. I'm so fucking proud of you," he says with meaning.

He goes to hug Rob but he pulls back and Adam's heart sinks. He steels himself for the words "this isn't going to work", the words he's been expecting to hear for a while.

He knows it's not easy dating him. There's demands on his time, very little privacy when they're out, and he can be a tad intense. Rob's always seemed fine with it but it wouldn't be the first time it was too much for someone.

How the hell is he supposed to go on without Rob in his life? He's mentally preparing what he needs to do - get drunk, get laid, pack Rob's stuff. Just the thought of throwing out Rob's toothbrush makes him nauseous, forget about fucking someone else.

Adam's so into his own head, he's thrown for another loop when Rob states, "I turned them down."

"You did?" Adam can't hide the shock from his voice.

"Yeah. I figured I'd try my hand as an artist. I'm going to have a showing at The Galleria in a couple of months," he says with a self conscious shrug.

It amazes Adam that Rob really has no idea how good his paintings are.

"When did you decide all this?"

"When they offered it to me."

Rob picks up Adam's hand and kisses it. "If I became partner, it wouldn't work between us. We both know that. And more than anything I want us."

Adam's heart went from not beating to beating out of control. Damn, he wants that too.

"I don't want you to sacrifice everything for me."

"It's not for you. Well, a little of it is but it's mostly for me."

Rob sighs heavily and climbs out of bed. He pulls on his boxers before he starts pacing the floor.

"I'm tired Adam. Tired of defending spoiled, rich kids. I want to help the Sophia's of the world. I want to make a real difference. I can't do that being a partner at the firm."

"Ok," Adam nods, not sure what to say. He never expected this from Rob.

"I've been inspired to paint more since I met you. I missed it. I want to do more of it."

Rob goes on about money and how he can paint for a while without finances playing a part. Frankly, none of that matters to Adam.

"Will this make you happy?" Adam asks because that's what's important.

Rob stops pacing and sits on the edge of the bed. "It already has. I feel like a new person."

"Then the only thing to say is that I support you."

Rob's smile could light up all the arenas in the world.

God, he loves him. So fucking much.

"Promise me something," Adam whispers.

"What?" Rob says softly.

"I know they're for show but keep the glasses."


End file.
